


The Secret Affair

by imgilmoregirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Affairs, Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Eventual Smut, F/M, Married!Gold, Unplanned Pregnancy, teen!Belle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgilmoregirl/pseuds/imgilmoregirl
Summary: Seventeen-year-old Belle French always had a crush on her boss, the frightening Mr. Gold, however when a few confessions are made and his young son needs a nanny for a night, things change completely, but the big problem is, Gold has a wife and they are getting themselves into a dangerous affair.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I shouldn't be starting another fic and I'm going to regret posting it before finish chapter 2, but here we are!  
> I've never tried underage fics, but I hope you guys can forgive me for playing with a teen Belle, because I had this amazing plot in my mind and I couldn't help myself.  
> Well, I would love to know what you guys think about it, so please drop me a comment with your thoughts. <3

The guilt was on the rent, Belle liked to remember herself. If her father had been able to pay for his bills, then she would have never found herself in the position she did now, if Moe could sell more flowers and sleep less, if he could save more money instead of wasting it on cheap beer, then none of this would have happened, however fate could to be quite cruel sometimes. Her own stupid decisions had made things worse, of course, but when Isabelle French stopped to think about that really deeply, she would always end up blaming the damned rent.

It was Spring, the whole town was buying flowers to decor their houses and Belle had the feeling that if she was lucky, her father would get in a good mood and she could convince him to let her go to Boston with Ruby for the weekend. They two of them lived in a small blue house near the shop and had quite a nice live, despite of their daily struggles. Belle's mother, a beautiful woman called Colette, had died a few years ago after a tragic car crash during a visit to New York. None of them had recovered her loss, but Moe was the one who changed the most after it happened, he started to enjoy more alcohol than the usual and became cold and rude with everyone, Including his own daughter. She, however, never complained, Belle only did her best to make her father's life easier and prayed he would find the light again one day.

It was usual of Belle to come home after school, prepare lunch and then join her father at the shop. She would work with him until it was time to close and then go back home, study and find some time to do a quality reading of a good romance.

Her routine had been the same as always in that sunny day, she had sneaked to the backroom while her father was working with some new bouquets to take her phone and call Ruby, but she was interrupted by the sounds of steps and something else that she recognised very well. A cane. Sighing deeply, Belle turned around on her heals, moving back to the front of the shop where she found their landlord, the notorious William Gold standing by the counter with and angry look on his face as he drummed his fingers impatiently on the wooden surface.

"Mm, good morning, Mr. Gold," Belle started making him turn around to look at her and she swore she almost saw a tiny little smile appearing in the corner of his lips. "How can I help you?"

He opened his mouth, but for a moment, no words came. She had always found him to be an amusing man, mostly because she used to see him snapping with the town's residents and being stubborn to the point it was funny. Gold never frightened her as he did the others, in fact, his fine way of dressing, with those fancy suits and expensive shoes, the way he played with his three-year-old son, it all only made her think that he hide himself behind many walls.

"Is your father here, Ms. French?"

"Yeah, he is preparing some bouquets," Belle answered quickly. "Rent time?"

"It was rent time five days ago, dearie, but your father hasn't showed up at my shop to pay me and, unless he has paid my wife and she spent the money with brand-new make-up, then I'm afraid I need to cash his debt."

His wife, of course and her father, of course. Milah Gold was a thirty-something woman with cold grey eyes and an even colder voice and attitude. Her father, in the other hand, was someone who used to be too irresponsible to save the great money they should have earned that mouth.

"I'm really sorry for that, Mr. Gold," she murmured with a sigh. "Give me a second, please, I will get my father here."

"I'm not going anywhere," the landlord answered, watching her push the door to their small garden open.

The sound of her high heels against the rocky entrance made Moe look up at his daughter immediately, catching a full glance of her dressed in a mix of her school uniform, her working clothes and some classy accessories. She had always been a beauty, that the whole town knew, but sometimes the florist would have rather her to not look so stunning all the time, because he clearly saw all men stopping to stare at her or showing up at their shop just to see her sweet smile.

"Hey, honey, I'm almost finished with these," Moe said, pointing at the lilac flowers he was carefully wrapping in a dark purple paper.

"Papa, Mr. Gold is here," Belle immediately informed. "He wants to know why you haven't paid his rent yet."

Moe's face went white and Belle watched as he swallowed hard, rising up from his working stool and cleaning his dirty hands on the white apron before taking it off and entering the shop without another word to her. She waited for moment before following him, staring at the garden already knowing an argument between two rude men was coming and her father was most likely going to lose.

"Mr. French," Gold started in his most skeptical tone of voice. "It's good to see you, it's been so long that I was starting to wonder if you had died and I would have to pay your grave a little visit. Maybe I could find my money there."

"Listen Gold..."

"No," the landlord interrupted him, taking a few threatening steps towards the florist, which made Moe's shoulders shrink and a shiver pass through Belle's body. "You listen to me. I rent you two different places, this shop and your house. It's really a huge surprise I haven't yet thrown you out of any as you owe me this month's rent and last month's too. Ah, and before you ask, no, I'm not accepting flower deliveries as a payment anymore. You always delay them too and Milah has been complaining that her lilies look terrible, so you see, if my wife is not happy, there is no deal."

Belle's breath got caught on her throat. She was watching them from a safe distance and although the girl knew both men were pretty aware of her presence, none of them seemed to see anything but each other, which in part, was good, because they couldn't see the tears pooling in her eyes. Belle had no idea her father wasn't paying the rent and everybody knew you shouldn't delay anything when it came about Gold. They were going to be thrown out and she had no idea what was going to become of them.

"I don't... I don't have the money now but if you give me a week," Moe rambled. "Or maybe you could accept a box full of red roses, I'm sure your wife will love them."

Gold shook his head. The anger in his dark brown eyes was pretty clear and the way he snarled at her father made Belle sure that they were definitely lost.

"Not another day, not another minute and none of your flowers is buying me again. I want the rent right now or you're homeless."

"But I..." Moe's voice died. "I don't have how to..."

Impatient, Gold shook his head again.

"Well then, you have until tomorrow morning to take everything off the shop and the house," Gold stated in a cold tone, but then, for a brief moment, he allowed his eyes to glance back at Belle who was still standing there, fearing for their future and his angry expression softened a bit. "I'm only sorry for your daughter."

His gaze was fixed on her, while Moe stood there in shock and suddenly Belle felt the responsibility of helping her father. If she didn't do anything, they were really going to be homeless and would have to sleep in Moe's van for who knew how long. Her hands were trembling and her mouth had gone dry, but she took the needed courage and stepped closer to them.

"There must be something we can do," she started. "Please, Mr. Gold, you must need something we could do to pay our rent, if not the flowers then maybe a nanny for your son or someone to drive your wife home when she is tired. I can do anything, just give us a chance, please, it's all I ask."

Sighing deeply, Gold exchanged glances between her and Moe. He was uncertain, she could see and knowing it, gave Belle some hope. The landlord could hate her father, but apparently his anger didn't extend to her.

They had never spoken a lot before or talked about anything else other than the rent, flowers or the weather, however, Belle has always found him to be kinder to her than he was with anyone else in town, with the only exception of his son, of course, but there wasn't one single person who wouldn't fall on little Neal's graces. He has a very sweet and smart boy and she used to see him accompanying his father happily around town, probably unaware that most of its residents hated the landlord. There was a reason why, that's for sure, Gold never forgive anyone who delayed his rent and was rude and snarky all the time. Just not with Belle.

"Ms. French," he started. "I don't think a girl your age should work to pay your father's debts."

"He is right," Moe interfered. "You're not doing anything on my behalf, mainly not to him!"

Rolling her eyes, Belle wondered how could her father be so stupid sometimes. If she didn't do something, he surely wouldn't be doing either and they would have no home by the end of the day. She had tried her best to allow him to heal on his own, but now her father had definitely proved he wasn't responsible anymore and if he couldn't be, then she had to.

"Papa, that's my choice," Belle said in a decisive voice. “Or do you rather forbid me and life in the streets?”

She waited for his answer, chin lifted high and eyes narrowed, daring him to say anything, but he didn’t and that was how she knew that she had won this fight. Her father could be very stubborn, but he also knew that he wasn’t able to save them from misery and he obviously didn’t want to be thrown out of his home.

“Alright, Mr. Gold,” she continued as if nothing had happened. “Tell me what I can do for you.”

The landlord took a moment to think about it, then he looked down at his simple golden wedding ring and sighed before glancing back at her wide blue eyes.

“I need some help at my shop,” he told her. “You can show up everyday after school and work for me until you quite the debt.”

“Great,” Belle smiled. “Thank you, really. I won’t disappoint you.”

“I hope so, dearie,” Gold murmured and he tightened his hold on his cane and took some steps towards the door, before stopping to shout at her father: “You should be more responsible and man up, Moe. Letting your kid pay your bills is the last step to failure.”

Belle watched as her father’s face became red, then purple, but he didn’t speak a word as they saw the landlord leaving the shop and that was how she knew that Gold was right. Her father had become a coward and if she didn’t do anything to change it immediately, then he would be lost forever.

* * *

 

**_Months later_ **

The salmon house was full of people. Belle had never seen such a thing before, usually it was just Gold and Baden and well, very rarely, Milah too. She felt lost there, seeing the town’s residentes wandering around, accepting the glasses of champagne and wine that Helga and Max offered them. There was a huge lump on her throat and Belle felt somewhat claustrophobic there, wishing she could run to someone and break down in tears, but she couldn’t, because she should be just another guest and she shouldn’t be jealous to see William Gold holding his wife’s hand.

She took a seat near Mary Margaret Blanchard, that teen mom from her school. Belle smiled weakly at her and Mary did the same, but none of them spoke to each other. They didn’t have what to talk about now, both of them were broken-hearted at the moment and preferred the silence. Belle knew Ruby was there somewhere and that she would be willing to talk about anything and wouldn’t mind hearing Belle cry over a man much older than her and obviously married, however she still wished to stay until the end of the party and if she spoke any word about Liam, it wouldn’t happen.

The girl rose back on her feet, impatiently looking around and feeling her stomach flipping nervously. Her mouth was dry and tasted horrible, probably because she had vomited earlier, which was the consequence of being so anxious about that stupid party. Belle looked around the full hall and saw Liam Gold, but their eyes only met for a few seconds before he turned around and headed to his office, avoiding her.

Belle knew that what they were doing was wrong and that if anyone found out they would be screwed, but it still broke her heart. She would have felt more deception if she had continued to think about it, however there was no time for it, because she felt a hand on her elbow and when she turned around she saw that Milah was standing beside her.

“Having fun, Ms. French?”

“Yeah, sure,” Belle said. “You’ve made a wonderful work organizing this party.”

Milah smiled and her smile was clever, cruel and cold at the same time. Her grip on Belle’s elbow tightened and she pulled her closer enough so she could whisper the next few words without letting anyone notice how angry she was.

“I would say thank you, but actually I have something more important in mind now,” the dark-haired woman answered. “Listen up, _girl_ , I don’t care if you’re crazy enough to fuck my husband, if it keeps him away from my bed that’s even conveniente, but I know your kind and you’re not getting what you want.”

“Excuse me?”

“I am the wife,” Milah stated. “I have his name, his money and his legacy for my son, but you will have none of this, so give up or be happy with what you have.”

In the next moment, she had released Belle and was straightening her already perfectly fit green dress as she smiled and walked back to the party, leaving a startled Belle behind.

She swallowed hard, leaning against the wall and taking a deep breath. It wasn’t the fact that Milah knew about them that made her feel worried, as she knew Milah didn’t love Gold for a long time now, but she knew that if the secret was out and if her father found out about it, she would be lost and, when Belle felt the sickness again, she entered another crowded room, because now she had to find Ruby and discuss a solution to her problems.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's how much I couldn't stop writing this fic. I already have the new chapter and I'm already writing more. The inspiration is finally back and I must thank you all for the feedback with my first chapter.

Belle French didn't have a car. Not that she had ever minded, but that was one of the many things she didn't have because of her father's drinking habits and that was why she was sat on Ruby Lucas' passenger's seat that afternoon. Every day her best friend gave her a ride to the school and then back home, but today, Belle wasn't going to her father's shop, she was going to Gold's.

The whole day had been a rush to her, everything seemed blurry to her quite apprehensive mind that couldn’t properly focus on anything her teachers said as she lost herself to her own fertile imagination, wondering how the most feared man in town would act near her now that she was his employee. So, being in that car, was somewhat a relief to her, because it felt as homely as her old childhood bedroom did.

“Are you really sure about that?” Ruby asked for the tenth time. “You don’t have to work for Gold, I’ve told you, Granny wants to help.”

“I know,” Belle answered, giving her friend the sweetest smile she could. “I’m really thankful for that, but papa and I can’t owe anything else to anyone else and we would only be in debt to your grandmother if we accepted the money.”

Looking down at her bag, Belle sighed. She hadn’t told her father about Granny’s offer to pay for their rent, because she knew that Moe was going to accept it without even thinking twice and would never pay her back and she couldn’t do this to Ruby and her family who had always been so kind to her. Studying the school’s parking lot, Belle watched the people passing by and felt a bit more miserable than before.

She had never been na envious person, however in that moment everybody’s life seemed more promising than hers and Belle actually wished she was someone else. Her ex-boyfriend, Gaston was hooking up with another fool like her, that red-haired girl from her Art class, Anna. Mary Margaret Blanchard was living a Romeo and Juliet like romance with the one and only David Nolan. Ruby was discovering the bissexual world, and Belle... Well, Belle was going to work to pay for her father’s debts.

“I better be going,” the girl said as she swung the car’s door open. “I don’t want to be late for my first day at work.”

“Are you certain about that?”

“I’ll be fine, Rubes,” Belle guaranteed. “I promise I’ll call you tonight with details.”

Winking at her, Belle slid off the car, making her way towards the mainstreet where the pawnbroker shop was located. She had been there only a few times, but she knew the place was really dark and stuffed, which probably meant she would have lots of work to do there. However, it wasn’t the quantity of work that was making her anxious, but her new boss.

Anyone you asked in town would tell you they were frightened of Mr. Gold, however unlike them, Belle had never been. At least not until now. Well, alright, she wasn’t really afraid of him but of the way he might threat her as his employee, mainly because he was really angry at her father.

She had tried not to think much about that ever since she offered herself to work for him, but there was a tiny part of her brain that couldn’t stop wondering anyway and it was really annoying.

Belle passed by the library and smiled to her favourite place, wishing she had time to enter and have a look around just like she used to do with her mother when Colette was still alive, but those moments were in the past and Belle knew she wasn’t getting them back, so she crossed the street, walked a bit more and finally reached for the shop, opening up the door and peeking a quick look inside before coming in.

“Hello?” Belle asked to the empty room and saw the curtains at the back being pulled away to reveal a quite untidy Mr. Gold.

He wasn’t wearing his suit jacket as usual, nor his tie or waistcoat, just a beautiful purple shirt and a silver pair of sleeve gathers, which made Belle freeze in place, but not because he wasn’t dressed so unusually, but because he was looking impressively attractive. She swallowed hard as her eyes darted to the gap of his shirt and Belle suddenly started to wonder if his skin would feel soft and warm under her fingertips, but she shook her head for herself and tried to make those thoughts vanish from her mind. Belle couldn’t possibly be feeling attracted to a man so much older than her, and worse, to a married man.

“Ms. French, you came,” he said, taking her out of her hypnotic state.

“Of course I did, we have a deal, remember?”

“Yes, sure,” Gold mumbled, looking away from her and opening an wooden box that was displayed in this main counter. “Well, since you’re here you should start working. You may put your bag somewhere in the backroom and grab a duster, those shelves need to be cleaned.”

Belle blinked, her momento of lust over him ending with those words. She looked around and her jaw fell open.

“All of them?”

“Aye, Ms. French,” Gold nodded. “But if you have any problem with that, your father and I can have that little talk about the rente again.”

_ Bastard _ , she cursed. Maybe people were right about him after all. Gold could look amazing dressed that way as if he was ready to work himself, with grey hair falling around his shoulders and that mad smirk on his lips, however his rudeness was enough to end all of his charm.

“Alright,” she said, carefully through gritted teeth. “I’ll be finished in an hour.”

Belle headed to the backroom, taking quick steps and not daring to glance at him and allow her stomach to flip because of his soft half-smile, but she was stopped by his voice speaking again.

“Ah, and Ms. French,” Gold added. “When you’re finished I’d like you to count the watch collection and sweep the floor.”

A deep breath and a bit of courage. Belle pulled the curtains away and entered the backroom, throwing her bag on the cot with only one word repeating over and over again on her mind.  _ Bastard. _

* * *

 

**_Months later._ **

William Gold entered his office and locked the door, allowing himself to fall on his favourite armchair and finally take a break from that maddening party. He has been against it right from the start. Gold hated crowds, he hated small talks and social events, he had told it to Milah a thousand times, but she couldn’t simply listen to him. Maybe it was her way of paying back for the last few months of coldness, however he had only started to treat her like she had been treating him for years now. It wasn’t an unfair business.

He ran his hand through his long, greying hair as he sighed and stared at the window with Belle’s image clear in his mind. She looked stunning that night, wearing that purple dress he had gifted her with and he longed to take it off her and find out what colour of lingerie she had chosen for that occasion. Gold closed his eyes, remembering about the lines of her naked body under his, the tight grip of Belle’s inner walls sending him to Paradise as she repeated his name over and over again.

It wasn’t a daydream, it was a cherished memory and he was very happy to have it, but Gold wished he could have Belle constantly in his life instead of hiding their relationship, however there were many factors that made it impossible. Milah wasn’t giving him the divorce and even if she was, she would never allow him to have Neal’s guardianship not to say that Moe French would want to kill him once he knew about them. Belle would only be eighteen in a few months and finding out he had been fucking his underage daughter would be a big trouble.

_ Old pervert _ , that would be what people would call him if they knew about that relationship and, in some ways, that was exactly what he was.

Gold had never even meant to touch Belle even more to fall in love with her, and he had to admit that both those things had happened by accident, it was out of his control. Now, he found himself stuck in the most terrible situation he could ever imagine, cheating on his wife with a girl much younger than him, whom he loved much more than he had loved any other woman before.

He knew it was wrong and he had been decided to break up with Belle, fire her and pretend nothing had happened, for her own sake and for his son’s too, but he had been too weak for that. Anytime he saw her, he only wished to be gentle and passionate, everything else didn’t seem right. However, seeing her there in his house whist Milah walked through their dining room with cold eyes and a her chin lifted high, he knew it couldn’t last any longer.

Belle was good, young and brilliant. She had an amazing future ahead and he couldn’t allow her to have any expectations of a life with him, because even knowing that all he could ever offer to her was the misery of working at his shop and being his mistress, she still insisted in their love. And, God, he couldn’t resist her. Body and soul she was perfect. The light of his life.

There was a knock on his door and Gold looked up, seeing it swung open to allow little Neal to enter, his sweet giggles filling the room and making his heart feel warm as the boy threw his arms around his neck, hugging him tight.

“Papa,” he exclaimed, kissing Gold’s cheek affectionately. “Come back to the party, we have tarts!”

“Yes, Liam, come back to the party or people will miss you,” Milah continued, which made him glance at her, standing by the doorway. “Now that the annoying bugs are gone, we will finally be able to enjoy our dinner properly.”

Adjusting Neal’s weight to his good leg, Gold narrowed his eyebrows at her.

“Annoying bugs?” He questioned. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, nothing,” she guaranteed, waving a hand at him as she picked Neal up from his lap and made her way back to the door. “I just thought I should dispense with some blue gems.”

Gold swallowed hard. He watched as Neal waved him goodbye as happily as a child his age would be in any occasion that didn’t bother him personally would be, completely unaware of the dangerous game his parents were playing.

It was his damned fault, he admitted as he grabbed his cane and pulled himself up to his feet. His relationship with Milah might not be any good, but she was a clever woman and he was a fool for thinking that she wouldn’t take the clue when he so dumbly mentioned the blue gems. She knew him for too many years now and she must recognise the way he looked at Belle. Gold had no idea of what she had done, but he hoped it wouldn’t affect his beloved girl much more than it was expected.

He left the office and took a walk through the house, looking around in hope to find her or Ruby laughing in a corner or having soda near the fireplace, but unfortunately, Milah had been pretty clear. They were gone and whatever she had said to Belle, he bet it hurt.

* * *

 

**_Past_ **

Liam Gold never really hurried home. He had always been a workaholic man, but it wasn't work what made him delay his arrival at home most days. Truth be told, his relationship with his wife was terrible for years now.

They had met in New York about eight years ago, during a weekend of workshops about rare collective items. Milah, just like him, was a collector. She had travelled the whole country in search for precious and old trinkets, she was really smart and after a long discussion over a painting Gold was decided to not let her go. What he didn't notice at the time, was the obvious unique interest Milah had on him, but the landlord was lonely at the time, felt like he was getting old and with his terrible romantic history he didn't think he could find himself something better. Of course that knowing that Milah only wanted his money would have changed things, however his desperate wish for a family may have clouded his judgement when the first thing she did that weekend was asking him to take her to the fanciest restaurant they could find.

Nevertheless, their first year of marriage had been good. Milah seemed happy and always wandered around town holding his hand or his arm, but it all ended very soon. Their relationship started to get cold and they started to demand too much from each other. Each passing month, Milah asked him for more money and, each passing month, Gold asked her for a child.

At the beginning he only thought they weren't being lucky yet, but when the second and then the third year of marriage came, he knew there was something wrong. That was when they looked for a doctor and Milah was diagnosticated with polycystic ovary syndrome. They were told that their chances of conceiving naturally would be very small and they would most likely need to do an insemination, but Milah refused it. She insisted that she didn't want a child of hers to be made in such a cold, scientific way, so all that was left to Gold was to keep trying and pray it would work. But it never did.

By the time they celebrated their fifth anniversary, they had given up completely and their relationship had become so superficial and fake that Gold decided to ask her for the divorce after the New Year's Eve. It was during Regina Mills' annual Christmas party however, that Neal was conceived. They were both drunk and ended up fumbling in the bathroom during the mayor's speech. As if the destiny had a bad sense of humor, Milah got pregnant that night after years of infertility and Gold had to forget about his plan of divorcing her.

He didn't regret that night because it had brought him the most priceless thing he had, his only son and the joy of his life, but Liam Gold couldn't lie and say he was happy in his marriage. That was the main reason why he was a grumpy idiot with everyone all the time. Gold didn’t need more problems than the ones he already had, so he didn’t know why he had really accepted to employ Moe French’s daughter to help them paying their rente, he had never done that to anyone and he had regretted doing it five minutes after leaving the flower shop which was why he decided to be rude with her too as soon as she started working for him.

However, it had been a week now and all Belle could do was to annoy him. She was too loud all the time, always singing, always stumbling around and dropping his most expensive things. That afternoon, she was reorganizing one of his shelves while dancing to the tunes of an old song that came from her smartphone. He shook his head to himself, thinking that it was exactly what he earned for bringing a teenager to work on his shop.

Gold looked up at her as he finished painting an old cloak. Belle was a petite girl, with amazing blue eyes that reminded him of twin gems and a smile that could light up the whole world. She was a ray of sunshine, his opposite pole.

“Damn it,” Belle cursed.

The landlord sighed, watching as she picked up an item from the floor and cursed again. Slowly, he stood up, already planning on being rude with her for whatever she had done, but then he saw the blood falling down her hands and immediately took his handkerchief and held her wrist, wrapping the wounded hand on it.

“What have you done, girl?”

“I... I’m sorry, Mr. Gold,” she mumbled. “I think I broke your teacup.”

He looked down at the floor, where the said cup was, a piece of the border missing, the piece which had cut Belle’s hand and was still stuck on her flesh. With a snort he pulled it out of her, making the girl squeal.

“The cup is just chipped, but I think your hand might need to be sutured.”

“No,” Belle answered in a trembling voice. “I’ve already done worse before and just used a band-aid, I’ll be fine, but again, I’m sorry for the cup. I guess I’m a bit clumsy.’

A bit was a compliment. Belle French was definitely too clumsy. He cleaned the cut and brushed her unruly curls away from her face to look at her rosy cheeks, his heart racing when she glanced back at him, biting down her lip in a way that made an effervescent feeling settle down on his lower belly, something he hadn’t felt in quite a long time.

“That’s alright, Ms. French.”

“Belle,” she corrected. “Please, call me Belle.”

The tiniest of the smiles appeared on his lips as he nodded, relishing in the intimacy that giving him the right to call her for the first name entrusted. He hadn’t spent as much time with any other town resident as he did Belle and it had begun to change the way he looked at her.

“Well, in that case, you may call me Liam.”

“Liam,” she tested the name. “I like it, it’s beautiful and classy. Suits you.”

Releasing his grip on her wrist, he picked a bottle of alcohol and damped some cotton with it before finishing to clean the blood trail with it. He then placed a band-aid above it, just like she said and smiled at his own work.

“Here.”

“Thank you,” Belle whispered, picking the teacup from the floor and pulling on a sad face. “It was a beautiful piece.”

“It still is,” Gold shrugged. “Somethings need their scars to be remarkable. I know a few people who do.”

“Yeah,” she agreed. “Me too.”

Turning around, the girl disappeared through the curtains that led to the backroom, still holding the chipped teacup and leaving Liam with heart in hands, trying to understand why this simple but exquisite moment felt so powerful to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I hope you all can forgive me for disappearing after the last update. I had a crazy busy week and couldn't even stop to answering your comments until now, but I had received all of them on my email and loved reading everybody's words even before I could come here to say it to each one of you.  
> My inspiration to this fic continues to grow, btw. So I hope this chapter here is an enjoyable one.

Gold used to bring his son Neal to the shop every Wednesday after school. Belle didn't use to see him much around, probably because the Gold's had quite a reserved life and no one knew much about them or saw the family very often. Milah, the landlord's wife, was most likely the person people liked to talk about the most in town, she was very mysterious, never quite smiled at anyone and wasn't seen with her husband and son when they had dinner at Granny's. Belle had always been curious about her, but even after she started working at the pawnshop, she didn't find out anything knew about that woman, nor she saw her around. A part of her would consider from time to time, asking her boss about his life and his family, but Liam Gold didn't speak that much and she was afraid that the wrong question could get her fired.

That afternoon, however, had nothing to do with Milah, but with her sweet, cheeky son. Belle had arrived work and found a quick note on the door, in which Gold told her to open the shop with her keys and try not breaking anything while he was out. He didn't say where he went or when he was coming back, so Belle started to work cataloguing some of the new things he had brought from Boston on the last weekend. She didn't know exactly how much time she spent sat on the floor with Gold's registre book on her lap and a pen in her hand as she wrote the name and price of all items from the big box he had left for her, but when Belle finally heard the front bell jingling, it seemed to have been hours since she arrived.

Belle looked up from where she was, already hearing the tapping of Gold's cane against the hard wooden floor and blinked in shock, because on his right hand he was bringing the three-year-old boy she had never got a chance to properly look at. He was wearing the blue and yellow uniform from the Storybrooke Daycare and had a small green backpack hanging from his shoulders, his dark brown hair ruffled to the sides and his attentive brown eyes, scanned the shop impatiently.

"Mr. Gold," Belle greeted him as she quickly pulled herself up to her feet. "I've cataloged the new trinkets you brought this weekend."

"Good," he answered, gently pushing his son forward so he would walk towards her. "Would you be effective and take care of him for two hours then? I'm having a little problem with the rent at the convent and Helga is sick so I don't have time to find anyone else."

Her mouth fell slightly open. It was true that she had offered to be Neal's nanny when she was desperate to save herself and her father from living on the streets, but she never thought Gold would accept it or that he would think about her for the task in the future,even if just for too hours.

"Uh, yeah, of course. It will be a pleasure to look after your son," she immediately said, then looked down at the boy and smiled, offering her hand for him to take. "Hello, sweetie, my name is Belle and I work here at your father's shop."

"You're pretty," he answered, making Belle's cheeks become flushed. "I'm Neal!"

"Well, nice to meet you, Neal. We are going to have fun today," the girl guaranteed him, and added to his father: "I will take good care of your son, Mr. Gold."

The landlord was standing near them, almost frozen as he watched that sweet scene, which Belle thought to be amusing. He had a tight grip on his cane and his eyes were now fixed on her face as if he was seeing sunlight after a long time in darkness, but that beautiful expression only lasted a few seconds, because once he noticed he was risking looking like a fool, Gold pulled back his grumpy mask.

"Good, it might take me some time to collect my rent or get the property back."

"Would you really throw out a bunch of inoffensive nuns?" Belle questioned, in doubt. "It doesn't seem like you."

"It is totally like me, dearie," Gold corrected. "People delay the rent, I get my properties back."

"Still, you helped my father and I."

She was trying to be funny, maybe annoy him a bit with the truth just to see if he would give up trying to make people think the worst of him, but Gold was a quite stubborn man. He took his wallet out of his jacket's inner pocket and handed her twenty buckets.

"Here, take the boy to have a snack and make yourself useful."

A long sigh came from her, but instead of arguing with him, Belle only rolled her eyes and made her way out of the shop with Neal by the hand. The little boy followed her without any questions, jumping up and down as they walked, happier than she had seen his parents ever being in public. Belle had no idea what Gold would have liked her to buy his son for dinner, or if Neal had any eating restrictions, but as Ruby's grandmother's diner was the town's most frequented place, she thought it would be the perfect go for it, so that's where she took Neal, leading him to an empty table as she looked for Ruby behind the counter.

"Hey, Rubes," she called for the waitress who was preparing some coffee at the moment.

"Belle, what are you doing here?"

"I need to feed Neal Gold, do you know what he likes?"

"Have you tried asking him?"

"Ah, well, that's probably a good idea."

Ruby rolled her eyes at Belle, promising she would give them a free milkshake in a second, as the blue-eyed girl went back to the table where Neal still was. She couldn't quite believe she hadn't asked him what he wanted to eat, Belle was famous around town for being an excellent nanny, she even used to watch for the mayor's son and niece, so she had no idea why she would be stupid enough to forget doing something like this. But maybe, the voice of her conscience almost whispered, she was so obsessed with pleasing her boss, that she hadn't even thought about getting to know his kid at all. Why she would want to impress Gold, though, she had no idea.

"Alright Neal, my friend Ruby will bring us some milkshakes," she started in an attempt to fix her previous mistake. "What would you like to eat?"

"Can I have a hamburger?"

"Sure, I'll get one for myself too!"

Belle made their orders and gave a quick thought to what to do to distract Neal whist his father was away, however the kid was cleaver than her and had already pulled out of his bag a colouring book and some crayons. She tilted her head as she waited for their food to arrive, marvelling at how sweet and pure Neal was, unlike what his parents seemed to be.

"Miss Belle," the boy called. "Papa said my book has a story to read after colouring, can you read it for me?"

"Of course," Belle assured him with a kind smile, she couldn't help but let her hand float to his cheek, caressing it before she brushed his dark hair away from his eyes. "I love to read and I can show you some of my books once we go back to the shop. I always have my favourites in my school bag."

"Cool! I want to see them, I bet you like good stories."

Although Belle couldn't see, her face was glowing with the kind of happiness she hadn't felt in a long while and anyone at Granny's that afternoon could notice that. The girl loved when the kids she watched showed any interest in books, she already knew Henry Mills was an amazing reader and writer even at the young age of ten, but the others, however didn't use to have the passion Neal was showing for it and, maybe the fact that he was Gold's son only made her feel much happier to discover they had something in common.

When their meals arrived, Belle helped the boy to pack his things and clean his hands before eating, she even helped him reaching for his milkshake when it became clear that the table was too tall for him but he was too big for a toddler's seat. Belle couldn't have expected her day to turn out better, even if the nuns were having a bad time with her boss right now, which also made her think about how much she had been feeling better and freer ever since she started working for Gold. Maybe she hadn't realised until now, however her father's irresponsible behaviour was making her feel suffocated whenever she was around him.

Being there with Neal however, was a whole new experience and she was loving it. Belle helped him out when they finished their snack and he took her hand without she even having to ask.

The walk back to the shop was really short and Belle wouldn't even have noticed anything if it wasn't for the fact that people were staring at them. She knew the whole town was gossiping about her ever since she started to work for Gold and being seeing with his son, would only make them speak more, but Belle had never really cared about what people said about her. In Storybrooke, she had learned from young age, everybody always thought they knew more about you than yourself. It sucked sometimes which was why she always ignored the stares and the whispers, however in that day, it was impossible, because her ex-boyfriend and his stupid best friend stopped right in front of her with a dangerous shadow in their eyes.

"Belle," Gaston said, languidly, smirking at her the way he did all his targets. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"We had History together this morning," she corrected with a roll of her eyes, holding Neal's hand a bit tighter.

"Yeah, but I was sleeping, you know I hate History."

Oh, that she did! Gaston was her neighbour for years now and they had been friends for a while when she was fifteen, but it all was ruined when they started to date and, after a party at school, she found out that all he wanted was to sleep with her, which happily he didn't had time to do, because Belle broke up with him first.

"Everybody hates History," James, Gaston's buddy and David Nolan's twin brother agreed. "But there is one story we are all very interested in, how did you become Gold's whore?"

Belle sighed, she knew it was coming. Jasmine Shirin, one of her closest friends had already warned her that the cheerleaders were talking about her as if she was having an affair with her boss, which was absurd.

"Seriously, guys? Don't you have anything better to do with your time?"

"Oh, come on, Belles," Gaston teased, reaching out a hand to her face and stroking her cheek. "We all want to know if Gold is a decent fucker or if you just lay there, bored while he gets to cum."

"What is a mucker?" Neal asked.

Her whole face became red and she slapped Gaston's hand away from her cheeks as James guffawed loudly. She couldn't believe she was having this kind of conversation with those idiots in the middle of the main street, with her boss' son hearing everything, by the way. Belle was only that Neal had misheard the word fucker.

"It's nothing but a bad word, sweetie," she told the boy before turning back to her classmates. "Shame on you two, go find someone else to bother and make sure there is no children around when you decide to speak like this."

Turning her back to them, Belle marched towards the shop, opening the door and locking it with the key. She had no idea why people would think she was sleeping with Mr. Gold when he had a beautiful family and clearly would never even pay attention to a girl like her, however it made her face get even redder to think about them the way Gaston suggested. Maybe she was really getting mad, because the butterflies in her stomach could only be explained by madness. Belle couldn't think about Gold this way or she would never have the courage to look at his face again.

The good thing was that she didn't have much time to think at all, because Neal headed straight to the back of the shop and he had to follow him to show the books she had promised. He was an incredible nice kid and was impressed by how big her books were, he liked the illustrations and even asked for her to read the first chapter of one to him, which she did with a huge smile on her face. The boy ended up falling asleep on the cot and she sat by his side as she waited for his father to come back.

Neal was really alike Gold, the same eyes and hair colour - although the landlord's was getting greyer by the day - and even the same ears. She couldn't see much of Milah on him, expect for his nose's shape, but Neal wasn't a mirrored image of his parents, he was his own person, he was incredible and she had loved to get to know him. 

At least an hour should have passed when she heard the front door being opened and the little bell jingling, however she didn't look up at the first sounds of a cane tapping on the floor. The air seemed to have gotten heavier and in her mind Belle saw the image of herself tangled in Liam Gold's arms, which made her mouth dry and her hands sweaty. She tried to distract herself by caressing Neal's hair, but when a hand was laid on her shoulder she jumped in place as if she had been caught breaking another of his precious collective items.

"Belle," Liam started, her name ressounding in the room. "Was he a good boy?"

"Yeah, sure, Neal is amazing," she assured him, as Gold took a seat beside her, smiling fondly at his sleeping son. "I could be his nanny the whole week and I wouldn't feel tired. You have a lovely son."

"Thank you," he whispered back, glancing up at the two books she had left on his working table. "Were you two reading?"

Nodding, Belle reached for her oldest copies, a blue and a pink one, she handed then to her boss, watching as he traced down the golden lines of the first volume's cover.

"Her Handsome Hero and His Beautiful Heroine the first books my mother ever read to me," Belle explained.

"Very cheesy titles," Gold pointed out. "I guess most girls love a nice romance."

"Oh, no, these books are not just romances, they are the story of two siblings, Gideon and Melina and how they found the goodness and the bravery in themselves," she immediately said. "It's about finding the freedom you need and starting to believe in yourself."

"Well, when you put it like this, it seems much more interesting and lyrical," Gold answered, giving them back to her. "Maybe I should give them a shot someday."

"You definitely should."

His eyes wrinkled when he smiled again and she loved to see it. When the boys her age smiled, their faces remained almost the same, they didn't show years of experience and wisdom, they didn't show any pain or hidden affection as Liam's did. She hated him most days when he was a complete bastard with her, but in those small moments when she thought she could see through him, Belle really wished she could know more about the landlord.

"Thank you, again, for watching him for me, dearest," he murmured again, but this time, touching her tight for a quick moment before pulling away. "You can go home now."

He picked Neal up on his arms and, with a lot effort and the help of his cane, he pulled himself up to his feet and made his way out of the shop. Belle, on the other hand, couldn't move for quite a while, because her breath was caught on her throat and she could feel a certain ache between her legs that had started with the fire brought by Liam's touch on her leg and the kindness in his eyes.

When she finally could move again, Belle gathered her things and organized the back of the shop before pulling the curtains away to find an envelope on the main counter with her name written in Gold's beautiful handwrite. Swallowing hard she opened it to find a hundred dollars and a quick note from him.

**_A very deserved payment for today's extra work. I didn't throw the nuns out by the way._ **

**_\- L._ **

Closing her eyes, Belle slipped the envelope into her jacket's inner pocket, thinking that all those rumours about her sleeping with Gold must have started to mess with her mind, because a part of her was pretty sure she was falling for him.

* * *

 

**_Months later._ **

Ruby Lucas held Belle's hair while she emptied her stomach for the second time that day. They were kneeled on Granny's bathroom's floor, still wearing their party dresses, hiding for a while until Belle was good enough to go home without her father noticing any distress. Moe knew something was happening and he had been paying close attention to everything Belle did in an attempt to find what exactly it was, so they couldn't risk going straight to her house.

The brunette leaned back against her friend's shoulder, tears falling down her eyes as she sobbed and wrapped her arms around her middle. She was shaking, her skin felt cold and her hair was a mess, Belle definitely had never looked worse. Ruby wiped her tears away and stroke her hair as she continued to cry.

"I'm screwed, Ruby," Belle mourned. "Gaston knows, Milah knows and soon the whole town will. What am I going to do?"

"You're going to face it, like you always do," the other girl answered. "I don't really think either Milah or Gaston are going to be stupid enough to tell anyone about your affair with Gold, but even if they do, the one who is screwed is him. He has been the one fucking an underaged girl."

Another loud sob came from Belle.

"My father is going to kill him or make him go to jail," she cried. "I don't know, I just don't want anything bad to happen to him. I love Liam, Rubes, no matter what he says that will never change."

"I know."

Belle pulled away from her, pushing herself up with the help of the door. She went to the sink and washed her hands before damping her face with the cold water in an attempt to make that horrible nausea disappear. When she looked up to the mirror she could see Ruby standing behind her, arms crossed as she approached her.

"Did you tell him?"

"No," Belle mumbled, closing her eyes and pressing her forehead against the wall.

"Will you?"

"I don't know."

The truth was Belle couldn’t. She had only one option and it was the stupid solution Gaston had offered her. New York it was and New York it would be for them and, soon, for someone else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well, this chapter turned out to sound way better than I expected.  
> Ready for Rumbelle to start getting dirty?

Liam Gold woke up annoyed at the sunlight that came from the window straight to his face. He grumbled something unintelligible and rolled to the other side of the bed, finding it to be usually empty, because he always woke up alone no matter what. A deep sigh left him as Liam thought about the time where he and Milah would still bother to share a bed properly like a couple, no matter if for a quick fuck or just to sleep beside each other after a tiring day. Now, they would just share a bedroom for the sake of their family, nothing else.

"Good morning," Gold mumbled, rubbing his eyes and sitting up on the bed to see Milah standing in front of the mirror, buttoning up her dark pink blouse.

"Morning."

It was also usual, just a cold word, not even a full greeting. He got his cane and slid off the bed, walking straight to the suite’s bathroom where he washed his face and peeked a look outside to see that his wife was still there, pulling on a pair of black high heels.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I got a call from work," Milah said simply. "I have to a video conference happening in two hours and I will need to spend the weekend in Seattle next week, so I must leave on Friday morning just to make sure I have everything covered and won't be late for my meeting."

"Helga doesn't work at Fridays," Gold pointed out, coming back to the bedroom and settling himself in front of her so she couldn’t run away like she did most times they started an argument.

"I know."

Milah wasn’t looking straight at him, all she did was to look at her own image in the mirror over his shoulder. There was a time it would make him som ad that they would scream at each other all day, insulting and accusing without getting anywhere. After Neal was born, however, he had decided it was best if he just tried to be civil, for his son, of course.

"So who do expect to take care of Neal while I'm at work?"

"I'm sure you'll find someone," the wife murmured with a shrug. "It's just a few hours after school, I bet it will be easy and cheap to hire a nanny."

"Yeah, great."

Gold snorted and pulled his pyjama trousers down, picking up the clothes he already had separated for the day. He needed to get away from Milah, because if she gave him another cheap excuse to leave for the weekend without talking to him first and without telling it to Neal, he would explode.

"What?" Milah inquired, skeptically.

"You are never around when he needs you, have you noticed?"

"I'm doing my best Liam, but I need to work and I can't stop my life because of a child."

"Even if it is your child?"

"You're being unfair and you know it," she said, grabbing her purse and glaring at him as if she was sick of his half-naked image. "Call me when you win the best husband award, maybe then we can talk."

The talk of course, never happened, because neither Gold was the perfect husband nor Milah was the perfect mother and wife. She left the bedroom without another word and left the house without even saying hello to their boy.

* * *

 

"I can't believe we have to walk," said Ruby Lucas as Belle French, Jasmine Shirin and her took long steps towards the Storybrooke High School.

"If you hadn't destroyed the front of your car last night we would be driving to school as every normal day, Rubes," Belle said with a shrug.

"I hate my life!"

The tiny blue-eyed girl wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked, laughing a bit at her friend's moody face. Ruby was the sweetest person, but she also got pretty grumpy when things didn't go as planned like when she crashed her car or when her grandmother said she couldn't go to a party she really wanted to go to.

"Well, maybe now I can finally convince my dad to buy me a car," Jasmine said with a shrug.

"Oh yeah, they are going to prove the Earth isn't round before that happens, Jas," Ruby retorted with a sigh.

The two of them were complete opposites and Belle had no idea they had become friends, but she thought it had something to do with the fact that they were both very fond of Belle herself and she brought them together. They headed straight to the main building, Jasmine and Belle still giggling a bit and Ruby looking like she could start crying at any moment, because her car was the same for her as her freedom. What none of them was expecting, however was that a woman would be waiting for them in front of the double doors of their school, grey eyes fixed on the only girl that held her interest.

"You must be my husband's new pet, Isabelle French, right?" Milah Gold inquired, pulling a pair of sunglasses up to her head.

"Yes," Belle nodded, nervously. "Uh, hi, Mrs. Gold."

Milah approached her, analysing Belle from head to toe. The girl had never really seen her so closely, if they once had been at the very same place and time it had been at Granny's or the local grocery store, but none of them had paid attention to each other before.

"I need a nanny in a week and I will pay you how much you want."

Belle arched an eyebrow at her and felt her friends staring openly at her back.

"I... I would love to watch Neal but..."

"Wonderful," Milah clapped hands happily. "You need to pick him up from school at three next Friday."

The older woman spun around on her heels with the biggest smile anyone had ever seen in her face. Belle kept staring at her, watching her boss' wife leaving the school. Of all ways she had expected to meet Milah this was not the one she had imagined.

"What just happened?" Ruby asked and finally, Belle blinked to realize that not just her friends but everyone else was looking straight at her.

"I believe I saw Milah Gold smiling," Jasmine gasped.

"Oh, the rumours will become much more interesting in two weeks,"

"Ruby," Belle rolled her eyes.

Although, of course, she knew that her best friend was right, which was why Jasmine, who was the perfect girl to the whole town, hadn't disagreed.

"What?" Ruby asked. "If they are talking shit about you then at least the me have a good laugh with the absurds this town creates, it's not like it will ever be real about you and Gold."

"Of course," Belle sighed, taking each of her friends by the hand and leading then inside the building. "Come on, we have English with now."

* * *

 

Liam didn't have much planned for that day, actually he only meant to stay in the shop and fix the few necklaces Ingrid, one of his tenants had handed him recently, however after that talk with Milah, he couldn't just sit there and be a patient worker, Gold needed to throw some things on the floor and make a mess to get his mind occupied, so that's what he did. The landlord was currently sat on the tiniest working bench he had with a bunch of old boxes around him and photobooks, trinkets and clothes gathered above it. He knew there were a lot of useless things in his shop, but he never imagined it was that much.

"Mr. Gold?" Liam heard Belle French's sweet voice calling from the front door. "Mr. Gold?"

"In the backroom, Belle!"

The sound of a pair of high heels - because she was always wearing high heels which by now made him think she had some kind of obsession - made itself louder as she approached him, pulling away the curtains to reveal herself wearing a short, flowery yellow dress that fit her small body perfectly and, for the first time, Gold found himself thankful for the crazy weather that decided to bring the warm days much sooner that year. It had been a long time ever since he found himself staring openly at a woman like a fool, simply enchanted by her beauty, however, he was doing it now and as shameful as it was, he had to admit that seeing Belle French come up to his shop looking like sunlight made his whole body get warm with a sudden desire he didn't yet know he could have for someone so young and so forbidden to him. Liam was starting to become an old pervert, he noticed and decided that he had to make it stop, because that path wasn't one he wanted to follow, so he pulled on a gentle smile and concentrated in being the grumpy boss.

"Oh, hello, dearest," he greeted her from where he was.

"Do you need some help?" Belle inquired with an arched eyebrow.

Gold shook his head lifting a pair of boxes and settling them on his knees so he could peek a look at what they had there. Broken watches. A variation of needles of all colours, materials and sizes.

"No, no, I'm fine."

"Well, I say that you do," the girl insisted taking the boxes from him and placing them on his working desk, where she opened the lids to spy what he had before turning her giant blue eyes back to the mess on the floor. "What is all of this?"

"Things I should have donated a long time ago but never did, I thought that now was the right time," Liam shrugged. "Nothing better than organizing a big mess to make you forget."

She glared at him with that glow on her eyes, that curiosity he found so fascinating. Isabelle French never quite let anything pass her smart head so simply. She paid attention to the details and maybe that was the thing he most liked about her and maybe that was why he felt an inexplicable shiver passing through him body and settling heavily in his groin.

"Forget what?"

"You know, maybe it is already working," he chuckled and she laughed which he thought to be amusing. No one ever laughed at his bad jokes. "Now pick up a box and help me choosing what stays."

Nodding, the girl turned away, starting to throw the broken watches in the trash can as he picked up some pieces of clothing that should have belonged to his mother and he had no idea how ended up there. Gold smiled slightly and pushed them back inside a box, knowing that no matter how long Fiona's belongings remained there, forgotten and untouched, he would never get ride of them.

The landlord dusted his fingers along the flat surface of the cabinet near him, trying not to think about his traumatic childhood and how he had to watch his mother suffer in the hands of his cruel father. The day Fiona Gold showed him the tickets to America and promised they would never have to return to Scotland again. She had brought him here to Storybrooke and, although Liam hadn't been happy in quite a while now, he was glad he was somewhere safe and he had become someone powerful and intelligent despite of what his father had hoped.

"Mr. Gold," Belle French called in an uncertain voice.

"You can call me Liam, remember?"

"Alright, Liam," the girl corrected herself with a breath-taking smile. "I saw your wife today. She asked me to watch Neal next weekend."

His head dropped down a bit as he snorted. Gold couldn't have imagined it, but already knew his wife was capable of anything to get what she wanted and, this time, it was a weekend very far away from him.

"Brilliant," Liam stormed. "I can't even believe her!"

"Do you mind?" Belle asked. "Because I can find you another nanny."

"No, this is not about you, sweetheart, it's about her," Gold continued with a certain rage, getting his cane in hand and using it as a support to pull himself up to his feet. "First she decides to go to Seattle without telling me and now she is hiring my employee without telling me."

"I'm sorry." 

He nodded. Gold usually never spoke about his private life to anyone, he has very few colleagues around town but he didn't like to share the problems he had with his wife with anyone, however with Belle it seemed to be different. She spoke too much, but she was always willing to listen too and she was sincere and kind which made him think that she wouldn't judge anything he said like other people would.

"I should be used to this by now," Gold sighed.

Belle took a few steps towards him laying a hand on his shoulder and giving Liam exactly the kind of comfort he needed.

"I've always wondered if you two were a happy couple."

"At the beginning, I thought we were," he told her. "But that's ok, I'm a difficult man to love and Milah has her reasons to be distant."

"I don't think that is true," Belle answered, standing in front of him and holding both his arms as she looked deep into his brown eyes. "Neal seems to be pretty attached to you."

"He is and I love him with all my heart, but he is family, that doesn't count," Liam shrugged. "My son and my mother were the only two people who had ever truly loved me and one of them is dead."

Belle's gaze fell down and she looked away from him, a small glimpse of sadness taking her face as she ran her grey painted nails along her forearm. She looked smaller now than she ever did before. Sometimes Belle spoke in a way that was so mature that he forgot she was actually only a teenager.

"You know, my mum died too and she was the one person in this whole world who cared the most about me. Without her papa and I are lost," she confessed, worrying at her lip. "But I believe we can find love in the most unexpected places and that we can always find someone that can heal our wounds."

"You're a very faithful girl," Gold replied. "I, in the other hand, am an old man who stopped believing in better days a long time ago."

This time, when Belle looked back and touched his cheek, Liam's breath got caught on his throat. She was stunning and truthful, everything he had always wished for and everything he couldn't have.

"You shouldn't," the girl whispered and when she took another step into his direction, Belle accidentally kicked his cane and they fell down to the floor, her above his body, every single part of her in contact with every part of him. "I'm sorry!"

Liam felt that warmth taking his body again. He was laying down on the floor with Belle above him and the way she moved up to sit sent a jolt of desire down that made his cock hard. She flipped her hair and laughed making him even harder because that position couldn't be more sexual to his dirty mind. Closing his eyes Gold tried to relax and make his body understand that it was wrong, but it didn't work, so he thought that the only thing he could do now was to send Belle away before she noticed his arousal.

"That's alright, dearie," he breathed. "I'll pick these things up. It's already time for you to go home."

"But I've just arrived," she retorted, eyebrows narrowed as she stood up and adjusting her skirt.

"I'm telling you to leave, Belle," Liam said in a rude way to make her go as soon as possible. "We shall talk tomorrow."

The girl furrowed, but nodded, grabbing her bag and making her way towards the door and locking before leaving. Gold sighed in relief, pushing himself up and taking a sit on his cot. He took a few deep breaths, attempting to cool his blood, telling himself that he wasn't the kind of man that would think about using a stupid fantasy about a young girl to satisfy himself, however long minutes passed and he was still rock hard.

Gold cursed himself, caressing his crotch and sighing in relief as he opened the zipper and pulled his erect cock out, closing his hand around the shaft as he closed his eyes, the clear image of Belle above him coming to his mind. Liam stroke himself, first slowly and torturously, then fast and needy, imagining that sweet teenager riding him, naked and beautiful as she moaned his name, breasts bouncing as she neared her peek. He gasped, feeling the drops of precum sticking to his fingers as he pumped harder and released a suffocate groans that was a mix of curses and the florist's daughter name.

Pleasure ripped through him as hot cum exploded from his tip and Gold leaned his head back against the wall, feeling the worse kind of monster the world had ever seen. However, he couldn't help but to admit that he wanted Belle French more than he had ever wanted another woman.

* * *

 

**_Months later._ **

The blue bedroom was dark except for the small bedside lamp that bathed Belle's expressionless face as she breathed hard and traced the lines of her duvet, trying to keep herself from start crying again. She felt her eyes burning with the unshed tears and her heart beating faster than usual, making it impossible for her to sleep. There was a lot to think about, but the girl couldn't make sense out of nothing at the moment, she was grateful Ruby had stayed with her until she was feeling a bit calmer, but now that she was all alone, Belle couldn't help but feeling like she had failed with herself again.

It seemed to be a cruel joke that her mother had taught her to be so brave and free, just for her to end up like this, however, Belle had made her choices and she couldn't simply go back in time and erase everything that had happened along the last year. She told herself that in a few weeks she would be eighteen and graduated from High School, she would be able to move away from her father's house and make a life for herself. How, she would do that exactly, Belle had no idea. The letters from different universities were hidden in her drawer and so was all the money she had made in the past months, working extra hours at the pawnshop or watching the town's children, but yet, she knew it wasn't enough for what she would need.

Sighing, the girl reached for her jewelry box, where beside her mother's necklace, laid the positive pregnancy test. She picked it up, staring at the two clear pink lines just as she had done ever since she found out, still feeling in shock, still not quite believing and wanting to cry at the stupid confirmation that she had been naïve enough to get knocked up so easily. Ruby had mentioned she had options. Jasmine had begged her to not listen to their friend and give her baby a chance. Belle yelled at both of them, Belle also cried with both of them.

Hearing a knock in her window, she quickly pulled the test back to its place and set the box on her nightstand, sitting up on the bed to see Liam Gold waiting for her outside of her house, a concerned expression on his old face. She snorted, slipping off the bed and walking towards the window, opening it with an angry glare on her face, hoping to let Gold know that after their last encounter she wasn't going to make it easy for him and allow a few nice words to convince her to fall back into his arms.

"Belle," the landlord started in what could have been a relieved sigh. "May I come in?"

She didn't want him to, but Liam was wearing that pleasing glow on his eyes that made her heart melt, so she stepped away from her window and let him jump inside her bedroom with all the efforts that would take for a crippled man to do it. Suddenly, however, she was remembering about other occasion, when he had done the very same and they made passionate love in her childhood bed, both of them controlling themselves to not moan loudly and wake her father up. She had left a dark mark on his shoulder that day when she bite it down in an attempt to muffle the scream that almost left her when she reached the most powerful climax, wrapping herself around Gold and wishing she would never let go.

Belle shivered at the memory and had to remember herself that those moments were on the past now and that she had to let Liam move on with his own life, no matter how much it broke her heart.

"What are you doing here?"

"I know Milah talked to you during the party," Gold said, leaning heavily against his cane, clearly tired because of the energy he had to put on the task of jumping her window. He wasn't a teenager, Belle had do remind herself very often, nor a young, strong man. "I just to check and see if you are alright."

"Well, I'm fine, now you can go home," she answered as cold as possible.

He looked down at her face, his eyes sad and hurt as were hers, they had got engaged into a relationship that should have never started and now that they had to face the inevitable end, they couldn't quite face it with responsibility.

"Sweetheart..."

"Liam, no," Belle interrupted him with a shake of her head. "I can't hear any more of your lies."

His eyes bulged and his free hand became a fist, the rage taking him immediately as he had been on the edge of his feelings for days now.

"I have never lied to you!"

"Oh, no? So how can you explain me your wife being pregnant when you swore I was the only one you were laying with?"

"I was drunk, I've told you! That's the only way I would have sex with Milah again," Gold shouted back in the lowest tone of voice he could use in that moment. None of them wanted to wake Moe up, but they were also too angry to keep talking in whispers. "I don't remember anything about that night."

Unexpectedly, the tears started to stream down her face and Belle had to look away from him. From all things she knew Gold could do to hurt her, that was the only one she hadn't seen coming. Belle had seen how Liam and Milah acted around each other, she knew they weren't in love, that they barely tolerated each other and when she heard Milah saying she was pregnant, for a long while, she didn't believe it. Now Gold had two women expecting his children but just one of them would know how it was to have a good father.

"Yeah, you know what?" She inquired, turning around to face him with all the courage she had left. "It doesn't really matters, you have a family to go back to and I've always knew you would never trade your wife for me."

"I love you, Belle," Liam said, sincerely, touching her face to brush away the tears that fell from her eyes. "I know I haven't made it clear enough, but I do and I'm sorry for what happened. What I'm doing now is exclusively for my children."

"I know, the one thing I've always admired on you was how much of a wonderful father you are," Belle murmured and had to hold herself not to brush a hand down to her stomach, where the forbidden fruit of their relationship was now nestled. "You have to go. Please."

Gold nodded, dropping his hand down and gripping his cane with both hands and taking the few steps needed to reach the window where he sat and slipped his legs out of the house. Belle picked her pillow up, hugging it tight as she waited for him to go, however Liam didn't quite move from where he was, still watching her as if he was about to leave the most important thing he had behind.

"You've always deserved someone better than me, sweetheart," he said in a whisper, "so maybe things happened this way so you could be free to be who you're meant to."

Belle looked up her shoulder, seeing him standing there by her window, like a daydream. He would always be the only man she loved and she would always remember about every single second she spend by his side. No matter what happened, what Milah and Gaston decided to do with the information they had, she would never regret him and she would still have his child to love and care for and for that baby, Belle would do anything.

"Goodbye Liam," the girl said, watching as he finally gave up and went away, leaving the window open to allow the cold wind to reach her.

Falling back to her bed, Belle laid her head on the mattress, damping the duvet with her tears as she slipped a hand down her belly, cupping the small bump that was slowly starting to grow. Her worse mistake, but also her greatest gift.

"From now on it's only you and me," Belle whispered for her child. "But that's alright, baby, I will take good care of you. I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, ok, many apologies for the delay and for only answering your lovely coments now. Life got in the way and although I had this chapter ready to go for days I could only post it now, but I hope it is worth the wait.

William Gold could barely look at Isabelle French for the next few days. He felt ashamed for using the mere remembrance of her angelic face to bring himself off, mainly when he was pretty aware of the rumours the town's folks were spreading about him ever since he brought that young teenager to work on his shop. Milah had heard them too, but he had only used this as a pun once or twice, addressing how wrong everybody was because if he ever tried something, she knew Belle would ran away, screaming in horror. Gold didn't think about himself as a handsome man, not even an attractive one, but he had to admit that his wife's quips made him feel even worse and uglier than he ever thought he could be.

He was missing Belle. Liam had silenced her every single time she tried to start a conversation, kept his distance and freaked out a bit when she started to sing so lovely all of the sudden during her daily cleaning. Staring at her was something he had decided to forbid himself from doing, remembering about the weight of her body above his, was another thing he was avoiding, so Liam restrained himself to staying in the opposite room from Belle. That however, didn't mean his heart wouldn't race when she arrived his shop every afternoon or that in the night he wouldn't accidentally dream of her, he was getting obsessed and he knew it very well.

Gold had been looking for a new pair of shoes for his son on the internet the day after he expelled her from his shop when an interesting link made him end up in a website that belonged to a big bookstore. Liam had only meant to see if they had anything Neal could like when he found himself typing the titles of Belle's favourite books. He bought them and paid for the express delivery, just to find himself marvelled by this fictional world his beloved girl so adored and, of course, now he knew why. The books were so incredible that it only took a day to read each of them and when he finished the second, Gold knew his period of silence with her was definitely over.

In the moment Belle arrived that afternoon, Liam found himself sure of two things. First, what he was feeling for her wasn't just some kind of mad lust or inappropriate desire, it was way more than that, he loved her brain as much as he loved her body. Gold was definitely falling in love with her, like he had never fallen for anyone before. Second, the fact he had read something she liked so much, made him feel anxious and excited because he knew a person's interests touched deep into their souls, even more when it came to a book with such a lovely story.

"She died," the landlord said as soon as the door closed behind the teenage girl, making her arch an eyebrow at him.

He was standing behind the main counter with his document box opened in front of him, fingers dusting the borders of the papers as Belle walked towards him with an inquiring glare on her face.

"Well, good afternoon for you too, Mr. Gold!"

"No, no," he interrupted. "I don't want to talk about amenities today I want to know why exactly you love a book where the main character dies at the end."

Shock passed through Belle's face as she followed the trail of his pointing finger to the two new copies he had on display. Her mouth fell open beautifully, causing Gold to smile a little as he watched her processing the information.

"Oh, you read the books!"

"I did and I'm quite angry," Liam pointed out. "I liked Melina very much."

There was a new, special shine in her eyes that could have made the whole wide world stop to stare and admire its rarity and Gold thought himself very luck to witness - and be the cause of - it.

"Well, so did I, but that's what makes the book special," Belle answered with a shrug, dropping her bag down to a corner on the floor before picking up his books and flipping up some pages as she smiled for herself. "Gideon learned how to be brave and how to open himself up for love when he met his soulmate, Alma. His sister, Melina, however already knew both but she had to be set free and find the hero in herself, so when she made that sacrifice to give her family a better life, she completed her task."

Ah, that was not now Gold had read that ending. Yes, that was what the book said in somehow but he couldn't just interprete Melina's sacrifice the same way Belle did, otherwise it would make him remember about his past and about how unfair everything was and he just couldn't accept it. Liam knew thinking this way made him blind and stupid, but those were not the kind of stories someone looked for when in need of a good romance, like he had thought when Belle first told him their titles.

"That's tragic, not beautiful," he stated, exasperated. "If she was such a good person, then why did she have to die?"

"To show Gideon and the others that the beauty of life is living it to its fullest," the girl replied, simply, laying the book back to its place and lifting up her blue eyes, the twin gems he loved the most, to him.

"It's still a pity that her daughter, Harriet, never got to truly know her."

She tilted her head a little, analysing his face and making Gold's heart skip a beat. He wished to cup her cheeks and caress the rosy flush with his thumb to know if her skin was as soft as it looked liked. Belle sighed softly, the kind of sigh that showed only her deep attachment to the story and licked down her lower lip before starting to speak.

"Gideon and Alma couldn't have children so raising her they had the family they had always wanted," she reminded him. "You know, when my mum first read those books to me, I cried a lot, then she looked at me and said 'Belle, this story is not as unfair as you think, it is just how life happens without the lies of a perfect, fairy tale happy ending' and after that day I never saw things the same way I did before. I think a part of me grew up with this lesson."

"So it seems," Gold answered in awe. "Have anyone ever said you're special, Belle? Fascinating even?"

"No, but I'm flattered, Liam," the girl replied with a giggle.

There was a certain powerfulness in the moment that he couldn't simply explain. They were looking into each other's eyes, grinning like fools and lost in the magic that seemed to be circling the room, however it didn't last long, because Belle bite down her lip and looked away from him, which made Gold feel like he had to do the same and act as normally as possible, after all he wasn't a teenager to be flirting with her, he was a responsible adult, a married man and a father. He needed to give himself some respect.

"Uh, how are you doing at school?"

"Just fine," Belle shrugged pushing herself on her heels as she turned around to look for her usual cleaning products. "I have the best grades, the teachers like me, my friends are excited for the graduation..."

Of course, it was her very last year at High School. Liam didn't know much about how the kids acted these days but when he was her age this was a big thing, even more if you had the grades needed to be accepted into a great university. He had always been smart just like Belle and leaving for college was both exciting for him as a pride to his family. Gold imagined that Belle would do amazing whatever she chose do to and a part of him wanted to see from close sight the successful woman she would become along the years.

"What do you plan to study at college?"

"I was thinking about Journalism," Belle said wonderingly. "My English teacher, Mr. Glass said that he is willing to offer me a scholarship at Storybrooke University if that's my choice, he believes I have a brilliant future."

"I agree with him, but such a smart girl like you could even make it to Harvard if you wanted to," the landlord pointed out.

Her cheeks flushed a bit and she clutched the duster to her chest. Belle looked like a modest lady from decades ago, so sweet and darling the way she was. The girl toyed with the feathers tapping the front of her shoes on the floor as she smiled at him.

"Thank you, Mr. Gold, but I think that it would be too much of a big daydream for me," she muttered, dropping her eyes down to the counter. "I will go wherever a nice scholarship takes me as I have no money for college at all."

"What a pity."

"My father is like the tower in which Melina was locked by the King when he found out that she carried Alfonso's child," Belle told him with a sigh. "The tower took away her freedom and my father took mine when mum died."

Gold's breath got caught on his throat. He could see the unshed tears shining in Belle's eyes, she was fighting against her own will of simply starting to cry and allow herself a moment of weakness. Liam knew how it felt and he had seen many, many people about to tear themselves apart in front of him - and because of him and his cruelty - to know that she should be in agony inside.

"I'm really sorry about your mother, sweetheart," he whispered as tenderly as possible, taking a few steps towards the girl and tilting his head so he could look into her eyes and show some empathy. "She was a kind woman."

"Indeed."

The word came out of her mouth as a weak, trembling sound and she couldn't take it anymore. Belle let the tears stream down her face as her chin wrinkled and her lips wobbled a bit, the weight of her pain, still very fresh, was like a shadow on her face, covering the kind light she used to irradiate with a sorrow that was very unlike her. He knew this kind of sadness, he had felt a great loss too and every single day when he looked at his wife's face and saw nothing, no real feeling, he felt it again. It hurt like hell and he didn't want his reference of heaven to be drown in it this way.

"Dry those tears, dearest," Liam murmured as he lifted up her face with the tips of his fingers. Belle sniffled and swallowed hard, tightening her lips in a silly attempt to show him a small grin. "You look prettier when you smile."

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

She sounded unsure, but almost flattered which made Gold's cheeks burn a bit, so he dropped his hand down, looking away from her to not allow the girl to notice his discomfort.

"Ah, well, I think everybody does," he mumbled almost mindlessly, tapping the pads of his thumbs against the golden handle of his cane. "You have always been a beautiful girl."

Another sniff. Gold fished the handkerchief from his suit jacket's pocket and handed it to Belle, watching as a bigger smile appeared on her lips and she used it to dry her eyes.

"I have never found someone who thought like you, except for Ruby and Jasmine, but that doesn't counts, Ruby is bisexual and Jas is just the nicest girl in town," Belle rambled.

"I bet the boys from your school would agree with them."

"I'm not sure," she shrugged. "The only boy I've ever dated, my neighbour, Gaston, thinks I'm a skinny, naïve fool. He only dated me because he wanted... A night, which he didn't get."

Gold felt a lump appearing on his throat, his hands becoming fists as he thought about another touching that precious girl. He knew he had no right of feeling jealous this way, after all she was nothing to him and he was still a married man, but he felt like he needed to protect Belle and more than that, he wanted her. If she was still a virgin, he had to be her first.

It probably sounded like madness, like the thoughts of a pervert which made him remember about the time he had read Lolita many years ago, however Gold told himself that everything was different. He wasn't using her, she wasn't so young as the girl in the book was and he definitely wasn't a maniac who looked for teens just to satisfy himself. Liam was fascinated by Belle, only her, and he was desperate in need and desire because she was the special creature that inhabited that beautiful body.

Smiling Liam took a daring step towards her and did something he didn't quite imagine himself doing for real. He cupped her cheek, dried her eyes and then lowered his hands to her neck, where he could feel her pulse quickening.

"He is the fool then," Gold said with confidence. "Any man would be lucky to have you, because you're not just beautiful, but because you're amazing."

Where he found the mad courage to do what he did next, Liam will never be able to tell, but he knew that it was there, making his coherent thoughts disappear as he obeyed his body only. Gold bent down and brushed his lips softly against Belle's, however when she responded to that kiss and pressed hers back with urgence, he couldn't help but to open up his lips and allow their tongues to meet as he dropped his cane down to the floor and ran his hands on her hair, then her body. She was all she could feel. Her mouth tasted as cherries, her kiss was passionate and a bit inexperienced, her hair felt soft, the curve of her back perfect for his hands, her bottom...

All of the sudden, Gold pulled away. He had gone too far, he wasn't thinking clearly and he knew that he shouldn't have done this. Belle was panting right in front of him a confused, but still lustful look in her eyes. Gold sighed, already knowing that he couldn't do this to her.

"Liam..."

"I'm sorry," he immediately said. "Shit, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, I..."

"You have to forget it, Belle," Gold emphasized, taking a step away from her and taking a hold of the counter behind him as he felt his heart beating madly and his lower body starting to react to his desire for her. "We need to pretend it never happened, do you understand?"

Belle nodded repeatedly. She looked slightly scared now and he couldn't even begin to imagine what was going through her mind in that moment, he just wanted her to go away and leave him to his sins.

"Y - Yes."

"I don't need you more today, dearie, go!" Liam demanded but she didn't even move, so he yelled in a rude tone of voice: "Now!"

Eyes slamming shut, Gold heard the sound of her high heels tapping on the floor as she left the shop and he was left behind to work with his needs with his own hand.

* * *

 

Belle was shocked. More than that, she was stunned, confused, angry and breathless all at the same time, which meant that she couldn't go straight home, so she headed to Bear's, the biggest grocery store Storybrooke had. Although she didn't have a mirror in hand and couldn't see herself, Belle was pretty sure her cheeks were flushed and her eyes still bulged in surprise. Gold had kissed her, he truly did it but then stormed out and casted her away.

She didn't know what was his problem, why he was always acting on the edge of his feelings, it was frustrating and made her want to slap him as hard as she could. Belle had to admit that she liked the bastard, she liked him more than she should and by the way he made out with her at his shop, Belle was sure that he did like her too. There was only one problem, or better saying, two. First, Liam Gold was at least 30 years older than her, second, he was married and had a son.

From all the possible futures Belle had imagine to herself, this was the only one she couldn't have pictured even if she used all her creativity. She never thought she consider being the mistress of a middle-aged man, nor that this idea would please her so much. Belle had to take a long walk through the store to calm herself down and be able to breath properly again without looking like she had run a full marathon, however, stopping to think about Liam was something Belle couldn't quite do no matter how hard she tried.

She was still worrying at her lip, remembering about the kiss, when she arrived home. Belle didn't see anyone in the living room, so she headed straight to the kitchen and pulled the bags she had brought on the counter, taking the ingredientes for her recipe out of them.

"Little Bee," she heard her father say in a sluggish way that let it clear that he had been drinking more than two bottles of beer.

"Hey dad."

"How was work today?"

Belle swallowed hard, looking down at her paper bags and sighing, finding herself unable to answer the question, otherwise she would break down in tears and her face would become as red as a tomato with shame and desire.

"I'm going to prepare your dinner," was what she said instead. "I bought beef, sausages, carrots and pepper so I'll have your favourite meal tonight."

"How was your work?" Moe repeated.

Another sigh. Belle couldn't even look at his eyes, afraid that he would find out what had happened just by looking at her face.

"I was thinking about some smashed potatoes or maybe some rice too," the girl continued.

"Belle," Moe yelled, slamming his fist against the counter and making her jump in place. "I'm asking you about your damned work!"

"It was ok," she guaranteed, shrinking as she looked up and pulled on her best blank expression. "Why is it so important?"

"I went to Granny's for lunch today," her father said and she already knew something bad was coming. All gossips started at Granny's. "Leroy was there talking with Ingrid and one of her nieces about you and Gold."

"Oh papa..."

"They said he is getting his way with you," Moe continued. "Leroy even suggested that you never really worked properly there that you only pay the rent with sexual favours."

She felt her throat closing and blocking the air. Belle had heard what the town was saying about them a million times but she didn't imagine even for a second that they would reach her father's ears. It didn't matter to her what they thought, however it really seemed to bother her father and more than that, he seemed to believe in them.

"Papa," Belle gasped. "Oh my God! How can you even think that of me?"

"It's Gold, Belle! He is a dangerous fox, he might yet try something," he replied, exasperated. "I know he wouldn't forgive our late rents so easily!"

"Seriously?" Belle asked, arching an eyebrow to him. "Listen to me, dad! I was raised to be better than that, mum always taught me to be a good girl! So even if that was what Mr. Gold expected from me, I wouldn't do it."

"Right," Moe breathed. "Alright, I'm sorry."

Another sigh escaped her as Belle reached for a knife and cutting the ends of each carrot she had bought, a good excuse to not have to look at her father's eyes when he was saying those things and she had been thinking and wishing to do then all the way back home.

"Well, if you excuse me then, I have a dinner to cook," Belle said and saw with the corners of her eyes when he left the kitchen in silence.

* * *

 

**_Months later._ **

The bag was behind the couch ever since Belle arrived home from Milah's party with a decision made. She had texted Gaston asking where he was a thousand times but had no answer so what she had to do was to wait by the window, hoping to see his car arriving after his fun night at the Nolan's house. Belle was impatient, the fact that he hadn't slept in his own house alarming her a bit. For the past few weeks she had been struggling with morning sickness and feeling anxious didn't help anything with it, which made her decide that slipping out and waiting for him in front of his garage would be better.

Belle took a deep breath, eyes watering at the thought of what she was about to do, the remembrances of her time with Liam breaking her heart more and more as they came up to her mind. She reminded herself that she was doing this for her baby's sake and reached for her bag's handle, picking it up as she opened the front door, prepared to leave, however, her arm was hold back and Belle found herself looking up at her father.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Papa, I've told you that Gaston and I are going to New York to visit some universities," Belle answered with a roll of her eyes. "We've agreed to that."

"Yes, we did, but that was before I found this," Moe said, abruptly taking a pregnancy test from his shirt's pocket. "Who is the father, Belle?"

Her whole world stopped in that moment, she wasn't prepared for that, Belle hadn't even planned telling her father about the baby in a near future and now he knew it and he was angry. She pulled away from him, covering her still flat stomach with a hand as if she should hide the child from his hateful glare.

"You didn't have the right of entering my room and taking my things!"

"Who is the father?"

"It's none of your business," Belle yelled. "I'll be eighteen in a few weeks and I'll take care of my child on my own, you don't have to worry about us."

Something between a bitter laugh and a grunt left Moe and then the most unexpected thing happened. He raised up his hand and slapped her with all the strength he had, making Belle lose her balance and fall against the window, feeling the mark of his hand burn on her cheek as tears of pain and sadness came to her eyes.

"Do not speak to me like this, girl," the florist said in a rude tone that made her feel like he was a giant, cruel monster. "The rumours are true, aren't they? Gold has been using you! That's where the flowers and the gifts came from and that's why you have been staying at the shop until late, you've been whoring yourself."

"How dare you?" Belle gasped, petting her belly mindlessly. "I love him, alright? And he has loved me and cared for me more than you ever did! I have no shame in saying I laid with him and I'm having his baby!"

"No, you're not," Moe assured, pulling her up from the floor using only one hand which pressed her arm so tightly that Belle was sure it would leave a bruise. "You won't ruin our family's name this way, letting the whole town know you have fucked a married man!"

The hate she was feeling towards him stopped for a moment. Belle stared at her father in the silence of their house - the house she once considered a loving home - and blinked in a painful confusion, a silly disbelief that daughter could only guarantee her father one last time.

"What do you mean?"

"You're getting in the car, Belle, I'm taking you to a clinic in Boston and we are getting you rid of this problem."

She was right, Belle thought sadly, she was right about him, he was the town's real monster.

"No! I'm having my baby, you won't do this to me," the girl yelled fighting to free herself from her father's grip and failing miserably. "This is my life, my body, my choice, papa!"

"You're seventeen, you have no idea how this is going to ruin your life," Moe said, pushing her out of the house and slamming the door shut as he dragged her towards his van. "You'll get in the car whether you want it or not!"

"No," Belle protested, finding herself unable to pull away from his grip. There was no sign of Gaston's car, no neighbours on the street, simply no one in sight, but she had to try, for her baby, so she screamed: "Help! Please, someone, help me!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah-ha! Look at this big chapter! I'm kind of proud of my work here. I've tried to make it sound as realistic as fiction possibly can so I hope you guys like it!

It was Thursday night, the weirdest heat wave of all times still punished Storybrooke and the nearest towns with no forecast to when it would end. The large windows of Isabelle French’s bedroom were open and the fan was working on it’s maximum, but it still seemed pretty hot in there for her and one of her closest friends, Jasmine. They were sat on the floor, books and pieces of paper surrounding them as the girls wrote the most important things about their latest classes and made questions to each other in an attempt to have everything covered for their Chemistry test.

"So,” started Jasmine, looking up from her notebook to take a look at her friend for the first time in long minutes, “are you really babysitting Neal Gold tomorrow?"

"I think so," Belle answered with a shrug, reaching for her bottle of water and taking a sip.

She grimaced when she noticed that what once was a perfectly cold drink was now a hot waste of water. The girl pulled it away and focused on Jasmine’s inquiring glare. Her arched eyebrow let it clear that something was coming.

"You think?"

"Mr. Gold and I haven't been talking for the last two days so I'm not really sure if he still wants me to do it or not."

"Oh, what have you done, Bells?"

It was a simple question, anyone could tell, even Belle herself, but to her tired, irritated ears it even sounded like an offense. She threw her hands up, letting them fall back on her thighs with a loud clap that startled the other girl a bit, but Belle couldn’t quite notice it now as she was feeling a hot wave of anger taking her whole body.

"Nothing! Jesus, Jas, I thought you were the only one in this town who was not judging me,” she complained, feeling her eyes burning with nonsensical, unshed tears. "Even Ruby and my father have suspicions about the two of us!"

"Slow down, girl, that's not what I've said," Jasmine defended herself. "What I meant is that you're clumsy, I thought you could have broken something expensive and he was angry."

"Ah, yes," Belle murmured, now completely ashamed of her own behaviour. "I'm sorry, I'm exasperated. Must be the Chemistry test."

Jasmine only snorted and closed up her notebook, starting to gather her things and put most of them back to her backpack, leaving only her notepad and a pen on her lap.

"Well then, we should study because it's almost eight and I can predict my father calling me at any second now."

Of course, her father, the school, their test. Belle wasn’t focusing in any of it when Jas suddenly decided to speak up, actually, she was thinking about the taste of Liam Gold’s lips and the way they moved in synchrony with her, however, she had to come back to reality before she lost herself to a fantasy that clearly wasn’t happening a second time.

"Teen drama," the brunette murmured to herself. "I cherish it now."

* * *

 

Although she was expecting to come home after school, Belle had told her father she was babysitting for the entire weekend – she didn’t say who exactly she was watching, obviously – and prepared a bag with clothes and other essential, that would stay in Ruby’s recently fixed car during their classes. However, right when she was leaving for school, Belle found the envelope Milah Gold had obviously dropped there for her.

A roll of her eyes followed the quick, exigent and careless note she had left, because as someone who knew exactly what was a good mother, Belle could tell that Milah wasn’t one. She didn’t get to that conclusion just by remembering about her own mother’s lovely and preoccupied behaviour, but by gathering the memory of all the amazing mothers and grandmothers of Storybrooke. None of the good ones paid their children’s nanny’s like this, nor left the town without making sure they weren’t going to be safe and cared for.

That one small event had made a new, strange rage settle on Belle’s chest during the whole day and even when she picked the sweet Neal Gold up from school, smiling to him and offering the boy a pack of chocolate chip cookies, she was still feeling it and needing to scream to someone just to relieve the stress. It probably was the reason why they reached Mr. Gold’s shop so quickly that afternoon.

The sign was turned open and she swung the door open with no hesitation, bringing the little boy along with her, his hand tucked in hers with a security that made her heart ache. Most children weren’t so fond of strangers and if Neal was, it was probably because he wasn’t receiving enough attention at home.

"Belle?" Liam’s voice took her away from her musings, making Belle look up to see his surprised eyes focused on the boy she had brought. "What are you doing here with Neal?"

"Well, your wife left an envelope by my door this morning with my payment and the keys to your house, so I guessed I was the one who had to pick him up from school," she answered with a shrug, trying to keep herself as calm as possible, knowing that she should mind her own business and not be angry at her boss’ wife in any way. "We just came by to say hello and ask you if there is any routine I should follow with Neal or if I should just do things my way."

Gold blinked, astonished. Leaving the watches with which he had been working, Liam walked towards them, leaving heavily on his cane as he kneeled in front of his son and allowed the little boy to happily throw his arms around him – not even fussing when some cookie crumbs fell to his perfectly clean suit.

"Do as you prefer, dearie," he told her as he petted Neal’s hair and pressed a dry kiss on his cheek. "You, my boy, be good to Ms. French alright?"

_ Ms. French _ , again they were back at it. But if Liam Gold wanted to play this game and pretend there was nothing happening, she was going to follow it. When she was Ms. French to him, he would be Mr. Gold to her.

"I'll eat all my vegetables and go to bed when she says so," Neal said, waving his head promptly.

"You're adorable," Gold laughed, tickling his chin and making Neal giggle.

_ Yeah _ , Belle was definitely right, Neal’s lack of affection came from his mother not his father.

"I've said that a thousand times on our way from school to here," she agreed. "I could spend my whole week with your son and I wouldn't be tired of him."

When Liam looked up at her she felt that weird thing again, as if the world had stopped and a thousand damned butterflies were fluttering in her stomach. She had to remember herself how to breath as Gold pulled Neal down to the floor and stood up with some effort.

"Uh, I think Milah must have the guest room ready for you," he said in that weirdly polite tone of voice again, the sweet moment between them, clearly getting to na end. "There is a bathroom there you can use too and feel free to eat or prepare anything in our kitchen."

"Alright, thank you for the hospitality, Mr. Gold," Belle replied nodding for him. "Should we expect you for dinner?"

"No, darling, I'm going to be late here, so if you please, put Neal down before I arrive," he explained as he turned away, making her heart race with the word  _ darling _ . Liam picked up the very same black folder he used every last week of each month and waved it toher. "Rent time."

"Ah, good luck with that, I hope the nuns have their payment in hands."

"So do I," he answered with a smirk.

And all of the sudden the reality of the situation hit her hard. Belle was spending the whole weekend in his house, all alone, expect for his child. She swallowed hard as she felt her hands trembling a little with the uncertainty of how she should act for the next two days.

"Papa,” Neal called and the two of them immediately looked down at him, both relieved to have something else to think about. “Can you read the bunnies for me today?"

"Oh, my boy, papa will be late today, but I bet Ms. French can do it for you."

"Sure," Belle confirmed. "Which book is that?"

"One about a father and a son who loved each other more than anything," Gold whispered, touching his boy’s cheek and smiling in a way that took Belle’s breath away. "Neal will show it to you."

"I'm excited to see it," she said, taking Neal’s hand again. "Let's go, buddy."

Neal nodded, following her with bouncy steps. When they were at the door, ready to leave, the turned around, waving back at his father and pulling another grin to Belle’s face.

"Bye, papa!"

* * *

 

Taking care of Neal was easy, Belle soon realised. He was quite a nice child, unlike most of the ones she had watched ever since she was fourteen, he would do the things she said and only insist a tiny bit to do what he actually wanted. In the end he was in bed by eight after a lovely night reading that she enjoyed as much as he did.

Gold’s house was another whole subject. Of course she had already seen it on the outside and knew how huge it was, but once Belle entered it, she had a big surprise. Not just because of the warm, dark colours of the walls, floors and furnitures, but because it was full of interesting objects and books that called her attention from the first moment she stepped in there.

Every room seemed to be bigger than her whole house, darker, even with all lights switched up and fuller. She knew it must be a matter of personal taste, but she concluded that the house felt quite sad and depressing. Neal’s bedroom was the only happy and colourful corner she found, the rest could have been taken from a horror movie for all she knew.

There wasn’t much life there, either. Lots of trinkets, just like in Gold’s shop, but not  _ life _ . The curtains were made of a heavy velvet that gave her the impression that they were barely touched by anyone in there, she only found two photographs, one a huge portrait of Neal in a younger age that was hanging above the fireplace and the other, a very smaller portrait that could have gone unnoticed if she hadn’t been taking an attentive look at all the stuff gathered in a glassware. It was a family picture with baby Neal wrapped in Gold’s arms, but the strange thing about it was that no one looked really happy, specially Milah.

If she could, Belle would have spent the whole night just opening cabinets, drawers and trying to find what was wrong with the Gold Family, but she knew that she couldn’t do it... Unless she really wanted to anger her boss and that wasn’t an option while she was sleeping under his shelter. Her only alternative then was to prepare something to eat and get ready to bed.

Her bag was laying on a chair at the guest room that had been marked with her name using a piece of paper and a red pen. She changed to her pyjama and check on Neal one last time before going back downstairs and curling herself up on the couch with a book, hearing the sounds of the crickets outside the house as she flipped up the pages, until a different noise came from the main hall and she looked up to see Gold entering the living room.

"You're awake," he said in awe.

"I've pulled Neal to bed about an hour ago so came down stairs to read a bit and eat something," Belle explained, pulling her book down to the coffee table and standing up to look at him. "I still have pasta if you want some."

"No, thank you," Liam quickly turned the offer down. "I'll be in my office if you need me.”

That was it, she thought, the distance he had put between them been explicitly again. She hated it and what she hated the most was the fact that Gold didn’t have the right courage to face the situation and speak to her, just tell Belle what exactly was going on between them and why he thought she should ignore it all, however, Liam wasn’t escaping her this time around.

"Actually, I do."

He was already on his way out, but Liam stopped turning back to look a her with na arched eyebrow and a confused glare on his eyes.

"What?"

"To talk," Belle explained. "I think we need to talk, Mr. Gold."

"About Neal?"

"No,  _ about us _ ," she insisted, elevating her tone of voice a bit. "Listen, you're driving me mad! You kissed me, freaked out and then stopped talking to me!"

"Ms. French, I'm sorry but you came here to babysit Neal, nothing else," Gold answered drily trying to cut her off even before a proper conversation could start.

It was another thing that drove her mad, his stupid, quiet way of facing this. Damn it, didn’t he know that avoiding things could only make them even worse? Well, if all people he knew enjoyed the silence treatment instead of a good talk, then he was going to lean that Belle was a very different kind of woman.

"See? That's what I'm talking about," the girl pointed out, agrily. "You need to stop right now! Whatever you're doing, just stop! I'm not a toy, Liam and I don't want you to play with me anymore. I hate you when you treat me like nothing and calls me Ms. French as if to anger me but,  _ God _ , I hate you more when you talk softly and make me feel... Those things."

"Feel what, exactly?"

His voice was now low and husky, just as it was when she wanted him the most, which made Belle swallow hard and fight to keep looking at his eyes when they seemed to burn her body with their brown warmth. His gaze was like chocolate and she wanted to drown in it, drink it and have it all for herself.

"I don't know, I never felt it before," Belle confessed. "It's just this  _ need _ I don't quite understand yet, this clamping in my belly, this heat on my body."

"Belle, I'm a married man," Liam murmured, his eyes closing as he took a step back.

"I know. So why the hell did you kiss me?"

"Because feel the same, ok?" Gold replied in new, dark and loud tone of voice. One that she didn’t quite know yet. "And unlike you, sweetheart,  _ I do _ understand what it is and it makes me dirty. A monster, in fact."

The self-loathing in his words, the pain she could see in his eyes behind the desire, it was enough to make her take a few steps towards him and reach for his face, touching his cheek and sighing when he leaned against her palm.

"You're not a monster," Belle whispered before standing on the tips of her toes to press a kiss on his lips.

She knew it was a daring move, that he could pull her away and yell at her just like the last – and first - time they had kissed each other, but she was helpless when it came about him. So then, Belle waited. Waited for the moment he would step back, however Liam remained still, just feeling the touch of her lips on his until Belle herself pulled away to look up at him with confusion crossing her flushed face.

"How can you feel anything for an old crippled man like me?" Gold queried when he noticed she was waiting for his reaction.

"I'm not sure,” Belle considered, thinking about the things people were saying around town and how the girls had joked about it many times. “I know my friends would think I'm crazy if I told them, but  _ I feel it _ ."

Her hand was now on the lapel of his suit jacket, just laid there and she took a deep breath as she moved it down a bit aiming the buttons for a reason that must have been completely instinctive, but that attended the needs her body secretly had.

"You shouldn't come this close, Belle."

"Why not?"

"Because you're tempting me and I'm about to eat the forbidden fruit," Liam said, his free hand finally coming up to wrap on her hair as it stopped on the curve of her neck and his eyes seemed to become darker with something that could only be described as lust.

This time she held her breath. Belle had been taught to be a maiden like in the old times, she should wait until she was married to sleep with someone, she shouldn’t be doing this, she shouldn’t be wanting Gold – a married, older man – like this, but, oh dear, she was.

"What if that's what I want from you?"

His mouth opened slightly and Belle thought he would say something harsh to her and tell her to go home, but then his eyes fixed on hers and Liam seemed to get lost. He bent down to capture her lips in the most wonderful kiss she had ever shared before, his calloused fingers caressing the soft skin of her face and throat as their tongues enlaced together before his mouth escaped hers, dropping down to her jaw and taking her breath away as he sucked and kissed, making her knees seem to be jelly.

The sound of his cane dropping down to the floor didn’t interrupt the moment, Belle could only concentrate on his other hand travelling down her body and then under her pyjama shirt, sending electric jolts through her body that made her feel a stronger need. Belle clutched at him and moaned when she felt the hard bulge in his trousers rub a her belly. That was when he finally pulled away a bit, still holding her, but looking extremely uncertain.

"Belle, no..."

"Please, don't stop," she begged. "I have never felt as loved as I'm feeling now. Please don't turn me down."

"Oh, sweetheart," he murmured, caressing her cheek and tracing her eyebrow with the tip of his nose. "We need to go to the bedroom now."

A ragged breath escaped her in disbelief. They were really doing it.

Belle had time to think, if she wanted, she could still tell him that it wasn’t right and that she should go home, however, the girl knew what the desire they were feeling were leading them right from the start and she never wanted to stop. Smiling at him, she bent down to pick Liam’s cane and offered it to him, allowing her boss to lead them along the corridors, up the stairs and finally to the máster bedroom.

She wasn’t expecting them to go _ there _ , Belle thought he would take them to the bedroom she was using for the weekend and not to his wife’s own bed, however before starting a stupid fight, the girl convinced herself that he must have a good reason to do it. She told herself to not think about Milah at all and took a seat on the bed whilst he closed the door and pulled his cane aside before sitting next to her, touching her lower lip with a look that heated her body again, erasing any thoughts from her head.

She leaned forward to kiss him again, this time allowing her fingers to reach for his buttons and open his suit jacket, sliding it down and throwing her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Liam groaned and grabbed her by her bottom, pulling Belle up to his lap and pressing up his hidden erection against her legs. A part of her couldn't quite believe she was wanted by someone like Gold, liked to have the power to make him hard this way and wanted to invest in this daring girl she found in herself so recently.

Gold reached for the ends of her shirt and pulled it up, taking it off and throwing the piece of clothing on the floor in that maddening need of getting each other naked. Belle took no time taking his tie and shirt off too, exposing his slim torso to her hands to feel and eyes to admire. He wasn't the fat, hairy guy people supposed him to be and it excited Belle even more, which made her want to make him feel the same about her, so she reached behind her own back and unhooked her bra, pulling it down and blushing as she watched Gold's reaction.

"You're so beautiful, sweetheart," he murmured softly, cupping her breasts and massaging them in simple awe. "Beautiful Belle... Perfect girl."

Her breath got caught on her throat and tears came to her eyes at his adoration. She loved him, now she could tell for certain, she loved William Gold more than she had ever loved anyone. The moment he captured her nipple between his lips Belle gasped louder than she expected herself to. He sucked and bite and all Belle could do was to gasp repeatedly as she felt herself starting to drip between her legs.

"I need you, Liam."

He looked up at her, realising her nipple with a sinful noise and settled his hands on her thighs as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I need to ask, my darling, are you a virgin?"

"Y-Yeah," Belle answered, hoping it wouldn't make him give up.

However, out of what she thought, what Gold did was to help her to move up so he could slid her shorts and panties down as he kicked his shoes and shocks off before letting her sit back on his lap. Belle was now fully naked and Liam drank down the whole image of her before moving his fingers down to her womanhood, parting her folders and spreading her wetness up to a little hidden place that made Belle's eyes roll back as she moaned against Gold's ear.

"I'm going to show you every way in which a woman can be loved, Belle," Liam whispered softly. "I need to warn you though, the first time will hurt and you may not even enjoy it properly."

Belle cupped his cheeks, feeling the ends of his hair touching her skin with softness, she grinned and kissed his lips before pulling back to look straight at his eyes.

"It doesn't matter," she murmured. "My need is you."

Kissing her neck one last time, Gold laid her down on the bed and unbuckled his belt, finishing undressing in front of her and making Belle's eyes widen when she saw his hard cock. She swallowed hard as she sat back, reaching to touch his tip. He was bigger and longer than she had expected, which made Belle feel a moment of panic, wondering if he would fit inside her, but she bet that most girl felt that way on their first time.

"Lay down, sweetheart," Liam instructed. "I need something before we begin."

He reached for the nightstand on the right side of the bed and opened the drawer, taking a silver package from inside it. A condom. Of course, Belle was a fool, she had forgot she used no birth control and they really needed protection. She watched as Liam slid the condom along his shaft before bending down to cover her body with his. Gold slid his hand down her body, caressing her ever so gently before hooking his hand behind her left knee and pulling it up, them doing the same with the right one, parting her legs so he was in the middle, his erection hanging and brushing against Belle's thigh.

"Are you sure that's what you really want?"

"Yes," Belle answered, firmly. "I want you, Liam. I want everything with you."

She traced the lines of his nose, then under his eyes and up to his hair which she clutched as Liam bent down to kiss her as he reached between them to grab his cock and part her lips with it, running up and down to stimulate that little part of her that made Belle writhe before finally settling himself on her entrance. Gold looked at her eyes then, waiting for that ultimate nod before pushing in inch by inch.

It felt weird, too strange and foreign for her body, she felt herself being opened and it didn't feel as good as it did before, it was just uncomfortable and she held onto Liam's back and shoulder to keep herself still as he continued to push. Her brain seemed to scream that he was to big for that, but somehow, her walls were slowly starting to fit him in, gripping his cock tightly until Gold's tip met her barrier.

Belle bit down her lip, holding him closer and took a deep breath before feeling the last thrust, a scream getting stuck on her throat as some tears fell down from her eyes. It really hurt. Damn it, she didn't see that coming, because as much as she knew it was going to happen Belle wasn't expecting it to feel so bad. It was like a part of her she didn't yet know that existed burned intensively.

"I'm sorry, Belle," Gold whispered, pressing a kiss to her neck. "I'm so sorry."

At first, Belle couldn't answer, concentrated in her own pain and breathing slowly as it started to disappear. It was like tripping on the corner of some furniture and hurting a toe, it was a screaming pain that faded to nothing in a short time. What was left was the welcoming sensation of Liam's cock all inside her.

"That's alright," she murmured. "I'm fine, the pain is gone. You can move now."

Nodding, Gold held himself up on his elbows as he pulled almost all the way back before thrusting back inside. At first it felt uncomfortable again, but slowly it started to become pleasurable. It was a good sensation that warmed her body and seeing Liam move above her, letting out small sounds of pleasure made her want more of what she was getting, but Belle didn't quite know how to ask for it. She loved to be in his arms, to be so close to him and she thought that it was this closeness what she was craving, so the girl wrapped her arms and legs around his body and moved her hips forward to meet his cock halfway when he was thrusting in and out. That increased the amazing aching feeling between her legs, so she did it again and again and when she realised, Belle was rocking against him like a mad woman, blinded by desire.

Soft moans came out of her mouth as they moved faster, bodies dripping sweat and other fluids, Gold's cock hitting places inside her that sent Belle to the stars and back at each thrust. She could feel him becoming erratic with every new movement and the sounds he made, those groans that excited her more than anything, became more constant and louder. Belle felt his body starting to shake as she hit a higher level of pleasure and moaned his name to the room, being carried away in white lights when his pace became madly fast just a few seconds before she heard him groaning and shaking more than ever. Then, everything went quiet.

They laid there, a tangled mess above the red bed covers, breathing hard and holding onto each other for dear life. Gold was the first to move, kissing her lips before pulling out of her and taking the condom off, disappearing in the suit's bathroom with it and coming back a moment later to lay by her side again and pull her closer.

"How do you feel?" Liam queried.

"Like a very tired amount of jelly," Belle laughed. "I loved it, thank you."

"Oh, I know you couldn't know what a good love-making is just by this experience, you'll be sore now, but when you're ready I'll show you how it is to cum and writhe in a really good fuck."

The way he spoke made her cheeks become red and Belle looked away from his eyes, nuzzling her nose on his shoulder as she traced his nipple with her thumb. If she told her friends what she had done on that Friday night, none of them would believe, or worse, Ruby would and then would judge her for the rest of her life.

Belle told herself that nobody's opinion mattered when it came about love, if she and Liam liked each other, they shouldn't let anyone come between then. Unless of course, this person was Milah, his wife, the woman who owned the bed in which she had just lost her virginity.

"Liam," she started, slowly, lifting herself up on her elbow to look into his amazing brown eyes. "What about Milah?"

"I have not slept with her ever since Neal was a baby and even after that, we were about to get a divorce," he murmured. "We shouldn't worry about her, but what I do worry about is you. If someone happens to find out..."

"No one will," Belle promised. "I won't tell anybody, that will be our secret."

He sighed, looking away as he distracted himself by pulling a blanket up over them, covering Belle's naked body and wrapping her as if she was a small child. Liam brushed fingers along his hair, contemplating the determined expression on her face.

"You shouldn't want that, Belle and as much as I have enjoyed our night, I'm really sorry I corrupted you this way."

"You didn't corrupt me, Liam," she sighed, kissing his lips, before rolling on her back and hugging the pillow behind her. "No one decides anything in my behalf. If I am in this bed today was because I wanted to."

A tiny laugh escaped his lips as Liam wrapped his arms around her waist, hiding his face on her hair as peaceful silence came over them and the hours passed by, bringing the comfort of a night of sleep over the two secret lovers.

* * *

 

**_Months later._ **

"Ms. Lucas, I'm warning you, if anything goes wrong with this plan, it will be all your fault," Sidney Glass stated as they drove down the road that lead to one of Storybrooke's quietest neighborhoods.

Ruby had never quite imagined to find herself inside the car of one of her teachers, however with the madness of the last few days, she should start to accept that anything was possible.

"Yeah, I know, you've said it about five times ever since we left Granny's," she complained, moodily but still as determined as the moment she decided to talk to Mr. Glass that morning and just beg.

"Because I'm worried!"

She sighed. Mr. Glass was definitely one to hide behind the words of a book or a good article, she knew that ever since she first started taking his English classes. Ruby wasn't planning to ask for his help at all, it just happened, she saw him having breakfast and attacked with all the arguments she had, just like she did in her craziest moments. However, she should win a few points with this investment, because it was for Belle and for her best friend, Ruby Lucas did anything.

"Why? Belle is a good student, you've said it yourself and you were already going to offer her a scholarship!"

"I know it, but offering her a scholarship and arranging a house for her to flee away from her father and her lover is a very different thing," he insisted.

"Belle made a mistake, ok? But she is trying to fix it," Ruby replied anxiously. "Jasmine already said she can pay for her stay in any where you get."

"This is still wrong, Ms. Lucas."

Oh, that she knew, but everything concerning Belle French and their last year at High School was utterly and completely wrong. She understood it, Ruby had made her own mistakes, she had broken a few hearts and had also screwed her own reputation around town, but it was what made her want to help Belle so badly. Ruby couldn't let the same happen to her, even more when there was a baby involved.

"It's the blue house," she indicated, mindlessly. "Number 35."

Ruby looked down at her phone, the message app still open with no answer from Belle, but the most concerning, no answer from Jasmine, Dorothy or Archie. She had really fucked up and now none of them would talk to her - well, Jas would only answer anything if the name Belle was written on the message and she was the subject of the shortest conversations they shared ever since they met.

Snorting, Ruby leaned back against the car seat looking up to see Moe French dragging a crying Belle to his van. She didn't think twice, Ruby jumped out of Mr. Glass' car as soon as he stopped and rushed towards them, immediately pulling herself between Moe and Belle, insistly punching the hand he had gripping her arm.

"Hey, release her!"

"Get the hell out of here, Ruby," Moe yelled back. "This is none of your business!"

"You're hurting her!"

"He is trying to make me abort my baby," Belle cried. "Please, Ruby, don't leave me."

"What?" Sidney Glass' voice came from where he was, standing beside his car with wide eyes.

They all looked back at him and Moe finally unleashed his grip on Belle's arm allowing Ruby to pull her away, wrapping her arms around the tiny brunette's shoulders as their teacher approached the florist.

"Mr. French, I'm afraid I need to inform you that you can't force Isabelle to do anything, even if she is your daughter and still seventeen," he said in the coldest voice they had ever heard. "And in fact, I came here today to offer Belle a scholarship and a new home in which she and her baby will be safe and cared for. She will be able to study and give her child a better life."

"Really?" Belle asked between her tears.

"Yes, Ms. French, you're a very smart girl and we are investing in you," Glass smiled. "A friend of mine, Fae, has agreed to open her house for you and watch for your baby once it is born, so you don't have to leave college aside."

Ruby caressed her hair, watching as her smile grew bigger and Moe's face became as red as a tomato.

"You can't come here and offer to take my daughter away from me," Moe yelled at him. "You want from her the same thing Gold did, but I'm not letting Belle continue to whore herself like this!"

"Mr. French," Sidney Glass started very slowly. "What you're saying is a very dangerous accusation and I will have to call the sheriff if you insist in saying things like this. Now, Belle will be eighteen in a few weeks, so if she chooses to come with me, she will be free."

Belle French swallowed hard, taking Ruby's hand and stepping away from her father, walking towards Glass, until she felt secure again.

"You're my tower, father, but I won't be Melina," she started. "I will ran away before it is too late for me and I will never treat my child like you treated me."

Moe looked about to explode with anger, he slammed his fists against his own sides and grunted, but then, he couldn't do anything. His daughter was a free bird ever since she was a little girl, she already knew how to flutter and now she was going to fly away, so all he could do was to watch as she entered Sidney Glass' car and left to never come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note: I wasn't sure if it was Sydney Glass or Sidney Glass, but as I know much more Sidneys I decided to go with it and didn't look for the right information because I was writing this chapter on the tube at seven in the morning, but if I'm wrong, please correct me and I'll edit the chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Gold have an important talk the morning after their first time.  
> In the future, Belle meets Fae Wrinkler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya guys! OMG how long did this update take?  
> I don't know if anyone missed this fic, but here we are again.

The first thing Belle noticed when she woke up was the feeling of the sheets underneath her body. At first, she couldn’t quite decide if her last few memories had in fact happened or if she had just been dreaming about the whole thing, however when she tossed and turned on the bed, the girl realised that the sheets were too soft and posh to be hers. Slowly, she opened her eyes to stare at the creamy ceiling and the morbid chandelier, too big for her taste and swallowed hard, knowing she had done something pretty stupid and that could end no well.

Gold wasn’t in the room and his clothes were not on the floor anymore, she verified once she sat up on the bed, feeling the first effects of that night hit her hard. Belle’s body was sore, but not just as if she had lifted a few heavy boxes but as if she had ran a whole marathon. Her legs and hips felt the worse, her womanhood ached a bit and she prayed she didn’t have love bites she would have to hide from her father, because that would certainly be a problem.

Throwing the bedcovers away, Belle slipped out of the bed, glancing down at the red stains of her virgin blood on the golden sheets. She told herself she couldn’t panic now, it was a little too late for that, so instead of keep wondering if she had made a mistake or not, the girl started to look for her clothes, finding them folded above her bag – which had probably been brought to that room during her sleep – alongside a couple of towels.

Thanking Gold for his mindfulness, she picked a few things up and headed to the adjacent bathroom, taking a long, refreshing shower. She was glad Milah kept a hair dryer there, because otherwise she would have to spend hours with wet curls damping her pink dress. Thinking about Liam’s wife, however, made her heart ache with guilty. How could she have slept with a married man? Even if she wanted him more than nothing, Belle knew it was wrong, but blinded by lust and desire, she wasn’t herself and now she couldn’t quite face what she had done without masking it with a big lie.

Belle then found herself without choice, because she couldn’t keep delaying herself in the bedroom anymore, there was nothing else to be done and in the end, she had come to this house to watch Neal, which she hadn’t been doing so well. The girl opened up the door and peeked a look outside, finding out that the corridor was silent and Neal’s room was empty, but that only explained Liam’s absence when she woke up and it really made sense. The bad thing, she noticed was that he had to work in fact instead of taking care of his son, so it only meant that she had failed with one more thing.

Rushing down the stairs, Belle quickly found the kitchen, hearing the giggles coming from inside it even before she reached for the doorway and could see the most beautiful, domestic scene she had ever witnessed. Gold was sat on a chair by the breakfast table, holding his son in his arms tickling his belly to make the boy laugh, not caring even a bit about the milk spilled on the table that probably had once been inside Neal’s cereal bowl. A smile crossed her face and soon a little giggle followed, making him look up at her and stop what he was doing, having the decency of looking quite shy – and a bit ashamed if she had to be truthful.

“Good morning, Belle,” Liam greeted her with red cheeks and a squirming little boy trying to climb him up. “This one woke up too early and I didn’t want to bother you so we came here to have a snack. Unfortunately I didn’t have time to cook anything else other than cereal, but I could prepare pancakes if you don’t mind waiting a wee bit.”

“Oh, don’t worry about me,” Belle dismissed him, taking a dish cloth from the counter and walking towards them so she could clean the mess they’ve made there. “But little Neal doesn’t seem to like cereal very much.”

“Helga makes me waffles,” the boy shrugged. “Do you know how to make waffles Ms. Belle?”

“Yes, I have my mother’s recipe book at home and always cook something nice and warm when I want to remember her. I dare to say my waffles are delicious.”

“I need them,” Neal declared. “Can you cook?”

“Neal,” Gold reprimanded him.

“No,” she intervened. “That’s fine. I don’t have the book here today, but I would love to cook for you at any time and maybe bring you some treats at home during the week.”

Neal was smiling at her as if he was the happiest child in the world and Belle couldn’t help but to pet his hair, right behind his ear, as if he was a good dog blinking his eyes in need of being caressed. It made her stomach clench with guilty when she thought about herself under his father’s body in the night prior, most likely ruining a marriage and a family. Belle had to swallow down the lump on her throat and blink away the tears that came to her eyes, when the voice of her good conscience muttered in her mind that she should think twice before giving herself away for a moment of pleasure.

Trying to smile back at him as sweetly as the little boy did, Belle went back to the counter, where she placed the dish cloth before automatically serving herself from the cereal that was placed there, absentmindedly hearing Liam tell his son to go upstairs and brush his teeth as he made his way towards her and placed both hands on her hips, causing the girl to jump under his touch.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Gold said, slowly bending his head down so he could kiss her shoulder. “Are you sore from last night, my sweetheart?”

“Just a bit,” Belle answered, feeling herself melt under his touch, her scared soul, becoming fearless and wild again to the sound of his voice. “But it was worth it. The way you made me feel... I never thought something like this could exist. It’s almost like magic.”

His husky laugh ressounded beautifully in her ears, his breath caressing her skin like the touch of feathers. Gold picked one of her hands up, bring it up to his lips so he could his her palm and them her nails.

“Have you never tried it for yourself, Belle?”

She blushed deeply, cheeks becoming impossibly red as Belle looked up at him and turned around in his arms, arching an eyebrow with all the audacy she still had.

“I was I virgin, Mr. Gold, you’ve seen it for yourself.”

“Oh, I know, my darling, I wasn’t doubting your integrity in any possible way, what I really asked was if you have never touched yourself using your own fingers.”

“Ah,” Belle mumbled like a fool, the flush of her face going down her throat and neckline. “Well, yes, but I doesn’t quite feel the same and it certainly doesn’t feel  _ that _ strong and powerful. It’s just an aching itch you try to scratch but never really gets anywhere.”

“Funny way of putting it out,” Gold answered with a little laugh. “But I do understand your point. I’ve been a lonely man for long years.”

The sadness that crossed his face, was somehow something that Belle could understand perfectly. She had been feeling lonely ever since her mother had died and although she had a father and lots of friends she never really felt loved – and yes, she knew he was meaning to be loved in a very different way than she did. Yet, loneliness always felt the same way, a dark, cold vacuum from which you silently begged to be taken out.

Lifting up a hand, Belle cupped his cheek, relishing in the way Liam closed his eyes and leaned against her touch, kissing her wrist as he pulled her close to his body, involving her into an embrace.

“How many nights haven’t I prayed to find someone like you, my little Belle? How many? So why now that you’re here it feels so wrong?”

“Because it is,” she replied simply. “You have a wife, Liam and even if she doesn’t loves you anymore you still have Neal and I’m still the seventeen-year-old girl you hired for pity.”

“No,” he said with a shook of his head, pulling away just enough so he could look into her blue eyes. “I didn’t hire you because I felt pity, I hired you because right from the start I was this sick monster you should keep distance from. I wanted you, Belle, even when I didn’t know that I did.”

She blinked. All those years, when she had been observing him from behind the counter of her father’s flower shop, admiring the mysterious landlord, he had wanted her too? How could that be possible? It had to be a joke, because Belle couldn’t accept that fate had been so cruel to a pair of lovers like them, making their love impossible in every single way, and making them so passionate over each other that even before they looked at each other properly, their souls already knew they were meant to be.

“You wanted me?” The girl repeated, astonished.

“Aye,” he answered in that Scottish accent that could take her breath away and she smiled, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss that remembered her about the last night, however it only lasted some brief seconds as Gold pulled away with a confused look on his face. “Aren’t you mad?”

“Why would I be? You know, deep down and as you said, even before I knew it myself, I’ve always had a crush on you.”

Belle was feeling the same naïve, lusty girl that gave herself to that man without even thinking twice, because she was so happy that she couldn’t keep her hands to herself. It was wrong, her mind insisted to scream at her, but Belle didn’t give it any attention. She was too focused on staring at Liam’s amazing brown eyes to mind anything else.

“My darling, I really appreciate this senseless adoration of yours, but I need to insist in saying that I don’t know how can this work for us. As you said yourself, it is wrong for many reasons and even if it wasn’t I would still be way too old for you,” Gold started, tracing a line down her cheek that made Belle shiver and her stomach clench with desire. “I might be older than your father, sweetheart. You deserve something better, a lad your age.”

“No,” she insisted, taking some steps back to show him how decided she was. “I had guys my age before. Will Scarlet, the first boy I kissed then Gaston the first one I dated. Both of them were jerks that made me cry for some silly reason and only made me happy for some small quick moments. None of them could make me feel like a woman, like you did.”

“Belle...”

“I know this is wrong, ok? Don’t you think I’m not dying with guilt for having lost my virginity in your wife’s bed?” Belle inquired, eyes blurring with tears she didn’t want to let him see. “I feel dirty for the way everything happened, but I’m not insisting in this just because of you, it’s because of me too. I know you’re older Liam and somehow it excites me, it makes me feel powerful and free. I feel like I’m no longer the stupid girl whose family broke down when her mother died. I feel like I can move on and right now I need this.”

She spoke with her heart, but Belle had no idea that her words would sound something entirely different to Gold’s ears. What he heard was that she didn’t actually care about him, that she was taking her pleasure like any other woman he could have fucked all those years after he noticed his marriage with Milah was fated to fail, would have done. It changed his mind. It angered him.

What once had started with an attempt to beg her forgiveness for what he had done in the night prior, became something else. Gold nodded fiercely and turned his back to Belle, leaning his hands on the counter as he took a few deep breaths, trying to convince himself not to do what he was about to, however it was too late for that, he had already made his mind. He turned back to her and pulled the girl closer by grabbing her arm rudely, showing her who was in control.

“Alright, you want to keep on with this?” Liam asked in a rispid tone watching as Belle’s eyes widened but she nodded anyway. “My wife and son can’t find out about what happened or still will happen between us. In fact, no one else can, do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good. You’re going home now, because as you will tell your father and I will tell Milah, you have cramps and asked to be released of your duties this weekend, but I want you at the shop on Monday,” he instructed. “You want to feel like a woman? I will teach you, little Belle.”

Swallowing hard, Belle complied. She didn’t know what had made his tone or his mind change so quickly, but if Gold was playing with her like had done in the past, then she wouldn’t be a scared rat and run away from that cat, she would do as he said and when she impressed him, Belle hoped that he could understand they played at the same level.

“Do you want me to wear something special for you on Monday, Mr. Gold?”

A smirk took his lips and she saw that wild look on his face again, the one he had when he became erratic inside her. Liam could try and hide his feelings for her, but Belle knew that he craved her as if he was a starved man.

“Yes, sweetheart, try to find some grown-up lingerie. Yours are still too childish for my taste.”

Belle bit down her tongue to keep herself from yelling some rude words at him, she only nodded once and turned her back to him, making her way up the stairs, where she would pack her bag, say goodbye to Neal and go home to tell her father some lies.

* * *

 

**_Months later._ **

Ruby had been to the woods quite a few times before, when her mother still lived in town and the two of them used to camp for fun, but as she drove Belle towards the secret passage Mr. Glass had pointed them, she found a new place in Storybrooke she would have liked to have known her entire life. It was the most beautiful part of that town to be discovered, different kinds of trees, new colours to their leaves and bushes full of flowers whose names she couldn’t even begin to point.

Their route ended in front of a large lake where a property was settled, the small fence that surrounded it, barely serving to keep the raccoons away from the beautiful cabin in which her best friend was now going to live. Belle gasped at the beauty of the place, slipping out of the car as soon as it stopped, being followed by a very curious Ruby.

“I’m hoping we are not going to find a witch inside there,” the blue eyed girl started. “She might offer us some candies and them try to bake the two nosy teenagers who should have never entered her place.”

Ruby laughed at the pun.

“Well, at least I know you’re going to be eaten first,” she said. “You have extra baby flesh for her.”

Belle rolled her eyes, making her way to the door. That place was really too good to be true but she expected that Mr. Glass’ friend was as nice and sweet as he had described her, after all she knew not many women would take in a pregnant girl who was trying not to be the town next scandall. Ruby knocked on the door before Belle could even think of doing it and without further do, it was open to reveal an old but still beautiful woman.

She had grey hair, wrinkled skin and a curved back, but anyone could see she had been a beauty at her youngest years. Her eyes were brown and wise, narrowed in the ends, denouncing that she was an outsider, surely not from the United States.

“You must be Belle and Ruby,” the old woman started. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, my name is Fae Wrinkler, be welcome to my home.”

The way she spoke the word “home” made Belle’s eyebrows rise in curiosity, because she wasn’t quite sure where, but she had heard that woman’s accent before. She could have sticken to that quest, if Fae wasn’t urging them inside saying something about having the tea ready for them and in fact she did because in no time Ruby and Belle were sat on a pink couch with teacups in their hands.

“I’m really grateful for what you’re doing to me, Ms. Wrinkler,” Belle said fondly smiling at her. “I vow to help you with anything you need. I can cook, clean and even take care of your beautiful gardens.”

“Please, call me Fae and you girl are not doing any of this. I agreed to bring you here so this child of yours could grow strong and I will relish in having baby bringing happiness to this house in a few months.”

Ruby looked at Belle with the corners of her eyes whispering the words “crazy cat lady” to her friend who tried to not laugh. There weren’t any cats there but Belle understood perfectly what Ruby said, Fae was clearly lonely and clearly wanted some company so Belle and the baby were going to be her cats. However it didn’t matter the reason why that woman wanted them there, the importante was that Belle had made it out of her father’s house and would be able give her child a good life without having to beg Gold for money.

It was a good start, she told herself, but as Fae took her by the hand and showed Belle her new bedroom, in which she already had a tiny crib settled, all the girl could remember was her mother’s book.  _ His Beautiful Heroine _ . Melina run away from the tower, she had her daughter in secret, she found happiness and freedom, but the price she paid was her own life and for a moment it made Belle feel a fear she had never felt before as she realised not all stories have a happy ending.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, guys, finally! I’m so sorry this chapter took me so long, but I’ve been feeling so much better this week that I couldn’t help but to sit and write, so I hope you have a good read. Drop me a comment to let me know what are you thinking about this fic and which other fics would you like me to update before my rush of inspiration is gone!

Lying wasn’t something Liam was used to do. He had always despised people who lied, what could explain why people in town could tell he was a hundred and one bad things, but not a liar. The thought of omitting something importante – his damned sin – even from his cold-hearted wife made him sick of himself. It seemed to be some kind of punishment that the weekend went by so fast, despite of his attempts of trying to distract himself and have some fun with his son. Although being with Neal was always enjoyable to him, he could barely pretend to be there for his boy, heart and soul, because his mind was too lost on his mistake and how he would face Milah when she arrived home knowing what he had done.

Gold had throw the used the sheets away once Belle was gone, he had cleaned their bedroom, their bathroom, but nothing seemed to be able to erase the girl’s presence from his house. He couldn’t stop thinking about her either, how much he loved and hated her at the moment. Everything was confusing and it only got worse once his wife got home.

Neal had been missing her, but it wasn’t any news for the little boy. Milah was no present mother. In fact, being away from home and family was the only thing she was good at and their son had never truly know what having a real home was like. Thinking about it made Gold feel a bigger failure as he watched his son sleeping on the couch to the credits of  _ Nemo _ as he drank his second glass of whisky and heard the front door being opened.

A loud sigh left Liam, his eyes closing when he recognized the sound of Milah’s stilettos coming closer and closer, until the bang of her bag falling on the floor beside him came, making Gold look up at her tired face.

“How long is he sleeping?” Milah asked, pointing at Neal with her chin as she took her earrings off.

“About fifteen minutes,” Gold answered.

He pulled his glass down to the coffee table, watching as Milah silently slid down her jacket and cursed himself at the realization that he didn’t feel attracted for her anymore, not even a little. She could have taken all of her clothes of right there in front of him and his body wouldn't have shown interest in hers, maybe because there was a long time since they had last been intimate, both physically and emotionally.

“What are you looking at?” Milah questioned, following his sight to the window. 

“Ah, nothing, I was just distracted,” he shrugged. “I’ll take the boy upstairs.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, suspicious. Milah knew Liam for too many years to take his poor excuses, she obviously knew something was happening – or actually, had happened. Gold pulled himself up to his feet with the help of his cane and bent down to pick the sleeping little Neal from the couch and adjusting his weight in just one arm before turning back to the staircase. He made his way to Neal’s bedroom with some effort and pulled him down to his bed, covering him with the blankets and kissing the top of his head before moving to his own bedroom.

Milah was already there, the bathroom’s door open as she brushed her teeth, dark hair pulled up on a bun. Gold threw his cane aside and took off his shoes as he thought about how a few years ago a night like this would be so much different. He would maybe have invited Milah to watch a movie or he would just lay by her side and ask about her trip – a trip that, maybe in the past, he could have done with her, but their youth was gone and they no longer cared about each other, their marriage had clearly failed and all he could think about whilst preparing to bed, was about the girl with whom he had made love there just two days ago.

Now, however, as he saw Milah sliding to the place where Belle had slept, all he could do was to feel miserable for having cheated on his wife on her own bed and for the harsh words he had said to a girl whose innocence he had just taken.

“Was everything alright with the nanny? Neal seemed to like her, so I thought it would be a good idea to have the girl watching him again,” Milah started to ramble as she typed something on her phone. “She needs money, I need someone to stay over when Mrs. Potts can’t.”

“Yeah, right. But she had a little problem and I needed to watch him for half of the weekend.”

Milah looked up at him with na arched eyebrow.

“What? Are you telling me she showed up drunk like her school friends would do? I’ve always thought this French girl was a bit more responsible than the others...”

“That’s not what I’m talking about,” Liam answered with a roll of his eyes, but then he had to swallow the lump on his throat when the time for the lie finally came. “She had, uhm,  _ womanly problems _ . She was in pain so I told her to go home.”

“Ah,” was all his wife said for a moment. “Well then, I hope she is fine, because I have another trip next month and I would hate to have to make Neal go through another adaptation.”

_ Of course _ , he thought. Milah was selfish enough to not even notice that he was lying to her, when she should know it, when she should know him enough to notice the lie on his face, but she didn’t. He sighed, switching off the lights and turning around on the bed to his dirty dreams of a love he would never deserve.

* * *

 

In the Saturday morning after going home, Belle cried against her pillows and cursed Gold with all the bad names she knew. Her father didn’t bother her, believing her story of having bad cramps like the fool he was and that, at least, gave her some relief. She was sad, heart-broken and angry, wishing she could punch something that resembled Gold’s face, so she could punish him for making her fall in love so hard, just to fuck her and then send her away. Of course, Belle recognised her own fault in this whole mess, but at the moment, she didn’t want to keep blaming herself for anything, so she spent the weekend crying alone and then found the stupid black lingerie Ruby had bought her as a birthday gift last year and decided that she wouldn’t show any weakness to Liam anymore. If what he wanted was a sexy affair, then that’s what she would give him, even if just to make him fall for her in revenge.

Her whole day at school was an irritating matter. Ruby was too curious about her weekend, but she didn’t have the answers she wanted to give her, although she had blushed too much when her friend mentioned the things she imagined Belle had spent hours doing with Gold. She felt ashamed to know that some of those, she had really done by her own will and that they were the reason she was so moody. Regret was bitter.

When it came the time she should go to the shop, however, Belle felt a weird bubbliness on her stomach that was very contradictory and stated that even though she was angry she still liked him more than she could ever say. She was wearing the lingerie he wanted, after all, wasn’t she? 

Swallowing hard, Belle entered the shop, peeking a look to find that he was nowhere to be seen, which was good to start the day. The girl went straight to the backroom, noticing there was no way there too, which could only mean that he was outside grabbing something inside his car, because otherwise Liam would have never left the shop open this way. There were many people in this town who would have liked to rob him, that both of them knew.

Belle let her school bag fall on a chair and took a deep breath, finding courage in herself to strip her clothes and lock the front door before laying on the cot and waiting. It didn’t take long for him to return, entering the shop by the back door, the tap of his cane, the only sound in there until came the flush of a harsh inhalation.

“Belle?” Liam blinked. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

She sat up on the couch, arching an eyebrow at him.

“Hello, Mr. Gold,” Belle answered with the most daring smile she had. “I believe you’ve asked me to wear something a little less childish and I hope this will do it.”

His eyes were bulged, and she could see his throat bobbing as he scanned her exposed body. He liked it, just as he has liked to see her in her silly dresses and colourful underwear, however, Liam seemed to be more in control of himself than he had been on the Friday night, so he picked her skirt and blouse up from where she had left on the chair and threw them back to her.

“Dress up, now,” Gold demanded, looking away from her.

But Belle was too angry to take his bipolarity today. She stood up, letting the clothes fall on the floor.

“No,” she replied. “I’m done with this. Isn’t it what you wanted? Because I’m truly confused now, I tell you I like you and I loved our night and suddenly you go all cold and mad, saying you only want a secret affair and that I should try to be more adult, but when I do... Guess what? You also freak out. What is your fucking problem?”

Liam closed his eyes, shaking his head at her.

“You said you wanted only to feel free so I thought  _ that’s _ what  _ you _ wanted,” he pointed out.

“Seriously?” Belle inquired, seeing him nod, still trying to avoid looking at her body. “Oh my God, you’re a fool!”

That was when she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Gold lost his balance and bumped his back on the table behind them, but that was a good thing after all, because holding himself there he could kiss her more freely, without having to keep a grasp of his cane. He palmed Belle’s face and kissed the top of her head when he no longer had air to keep on with her passion.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I should have listened to you better.”

“Yeah, you should. But you’re forgiven as long as you keep on with your promise to teach me how to feel like a woman.”

A smirk took his lips as Gold’s fingers hooked on her black lacy panties, pulling her even closer to his body and stealing another kiss.

“Give me a second, I need to close the shop for our  _ lunch _ time.”

* * *

 

**_Months later._ **

Two weeks living with Fae Wrinkler, Belle had decided that the woman was completely mad. She was nice, the girl had to admit, a good company and a kind soul who was always offering help, however the way she couldn't just stop talking all the time, or even when she talked with the plants and the animals, made Belle laugh and roll her eyes at her. Mad she could be, whispering things at night in front of the fire, but as a wonderful entertainment and a sweet motherly figure that she was, Belle didn't care.

Long years had gone by ever since her own mother had died and she needed to admit that she missed being cared for. At night, she would always have soup to warm her belly, in the morning, the would be greeted with tea, flowers and a smile. It was priceless. Belle felt as good there with Fae as she hadn't felt beside her father in a lifetime and the fact that she now had some peace for herself and her child only added to that. The girl could now see clearly the first signs of life ripening from her, a stomach getting plump and the beginning of a bond she couldn't quite explain.

She was so free that she thought she almost forgot Gold. Almost. But only later she would realise centuries could have passed and she would still think about him and the first spark to this realization came the day of her graduation, because although Belle wasn't feeling like partying, she still had to go and say her discourse in front of everybody.

It made her nervous to have to speak in front of half of the town when she knew what most of them thought about her, which was why she was hiding in a corner with Jasmine whist Ruby talked to everyone and showed off the brand-new red stripes on her hair. That day made Belle feel as lonely as possible. Her father wasn't there and Liam wasn't either. No one would see her graduating, but the child in her womb. Sighing she took a seat and unfolded her speech in an attempt to read it one last time to make sure that she was prepared, however, when Belle was about to start she caught a scene with the corners of her eyes and her heart seemed to be crushed with jealousy.

Right in front of her were Mary-Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan, kissing like there was no tomorrow, with a sleeping baby Emma between them. It was a beautiful scene, the couple everyone had judged for years finally finding their happy ending. Belle swallowed hard feeling the tears burning her eyes and slid down a hand to pet her belly. She couldn't have the man she loved, but at least she had a part of him and that would have to be enough.

"Are you alright?" Jasmine asked with concern.

"Yeah," Belle breathed. "I was just wondering how it will feel when I see Neal around town in the next few years. He told me he wanted a sibling and now I'll be holding it but none of them will know."

Jasmine gave her a sad, apologetic smile and laid a hand on her shoulder carefully.

"I know it hurts, but this is not your fault. You were just a girl, Belle, but Gold was a married man and he knew pretty well what he was doing and the risks he was taking, so stop worrying about him and his family. Neal will have another sibling after all, won't him?"

"Yes, I know."

Her lips curled in a grimace and Belle felt as if she was about to start crying, so she took a deep breath and concentrated in reading her speech. It didn't take long before Mrs. Mills showed up and lead them out to start the ceremony and so them, Belle had to face her fears. She stood up, hands shaking and positioned herself, ignoring the curious glares that were being send to her as she started to speak.

"I've seen all kinds of tales in this town, more than I could find in any book. Everybody has a story, a hidden secret, a lost love or maybe something we don't even like to admit to ourselves," she started with a trembling voice that became firmer at each word. "High School is a common part of our lives. Either we like it or not, that's an experience we need to have and the years we spend here are a lesson like any other, because soon enough we will see that every path we take makes sense when the end of the story arrives."

A silent tear fell down her face, but Belle didn't wipe it. She held her head high, only looking down to her speech from time to time, so she wouldn't forget what she had written there.

"My mother used to say that life gives us different chances and that knowledge helps us to choose to take the right ones," she continued. "Wisdom only comes with age, but we can try our best to become a better version of ourselves along the way. Now, on this day, however we get a new change, we can make it right again, only if we want, because we do have a new beginning."

There were no laughs, which Belle considered a good start. At least, she was being respected in order to make this day memorable for the other students, as she knew the whole town was talking about her. They suspected, from the first day she started to work on Mr. Gold’s shop that there was something happening between the two of them, but of course they had no proof of that. Not that they did have now, but they knew by spreading rumours of her being suddenly fired and kicked out of her father’s house in the same month, that there was something wrong happened and only God knew they were more than right this time.

Swallowing hard, Belle continued to speak, thanking the major, the principal and all the teachers for their kindness and finishing with those silly words of a hope she really wished to feel. Then, when the speech was done, her whole class threw their hats up and screamed in happiness. She was hugged hard by Ruby and Jasmine at first, then came Anna, who shily hugged her too and Philip who guaranteed he would always be there for her and wanted very much to be a cool uncle to her child.

She felt truly thankful to have so many nice friends, but still, Belle felt lonely. When everyone started to drink, she had to go away, because she couldn’t take any alcohol and she didn’t just want to feel worse, like a big failure, so the bench outside the school seemed to be a better option. Belle took a seat, looking up at the stars and breathing in slowly as she covered her still small bump with both her hands.

The night was too cold to be Spring, but she liked it. The soft wind was better than the hot waves she had been feeling lately and suddenly, Belle thought about Fae, her iced teas and her warm smiles. She wished she had come, crazy or not.

“Belle,” the name took her back to reality and the girl turned around to see Gold standing there in the dark. “I was hoping to see you.”

Blinking, Belle stood up, allowing her dress to fall back, covering the curve of her womb. Somehow she had been hoping to see that stubborn Liam she was used to yell at, but his eyes were filled with tears and it made her heart crush on her chest.

“Why?” Belle inquired. “Why are you are? Why did you want to see me?”

He let out a sharp breath.

“Because it’s your graduation. I couldn’t just stay at home remembering the dreams you had and the plans you made for this night,” Liam answered, taking a few steps towards her. “And also, sweetheart, I’ve heard about what happened between you and your father. I tried to call you but, there was no sign coming from your phone... I just wanted to make sure that it wasn’t because of me.”

A bitter laugh escaped her. Belle would never really understand Gold, in a moment he was the most lovely man in the world but in the next he just because a selfish idiot. She could understand that he didn’t want his family to be harmed by any of his mistakes, Belle herself would never want Neal to be hurt by what they did, however Liam’s why of acting drove her mad.

“You can rest assure it has nothing to do with you,” Belle started. “I will never bring my problems to you again, Mr. Gold.”

“My darling...”

“Don’t start,” she immediately stated, holding her chin as high as she could and trying to not break into tears. “Please, Liam. We have already said goodbye so I think it is time now for us to learn how to take our distances. I shouldn’t have gone to Milah’s party just as you shouldn’t be here, so let’s pretend it never happened and try to follow with our lives. If not for us, then for your children.”

Her voice was twice as shaken as it had been during her speech, because no matter how many times she had to let him go, it would always hurt and this time, when she used the term “his children”, knowing that it didn’t apply just to Neal and Milah’s baby, but to hers too, it made a lump appear on her throat. Liam’s mouth opened once, then twice and suddenly, seeming to be out of words, he took a step ahead and bent down to kiss her, a sweet, gentle brush of lips that only lasted a few seconds and left behind a desire that could burn her body like fire.

“I’ll go away, I promise and I will never look after you again, Belle, but I couldn’t let you go without you knowing that if it wasn’t for this child Milah is carrying there wouldn’t be anything that could take me from you,” Liam said, brushing his thumb on her rosy lips. “I would have kept all of my promises and I would have made you happy.”

“Would, not will,” she whispered. “I believe you, Liam and that’s what hurts the most, but I want you to be happy just as much as I want to be happy again and for that we need to end this for once, so please, when see me, cross the street and pretend that I was just a ghost, because that’s what I’m going to do.”

Belle turned around, finally allowing the tears to fall down her face as she walked away from the love of her life, her stomach plump with his seed growing inside of her, becoming a child he would never knowledge. She should have known better, Belle told herself sometimes. Nothing good could come from having such a dirty affair with a married man twice her age but a broken heart and a little mouth to feed.

However, it had been her choice after all and she knew consequences could come, so what was left for Belle to do was to take the road all alone and cry in the darkness as she ventured herself through the town, heading to her new home.


End file.
